


From Strangers to Boyfriends

by kaystiel_Destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But he thinks Castiel is hot, Castiel has a small crush on Dean from the start, Castiel is the savior for Dean, Dean and Castiel blush like literal school girls, Dean and depression, Dean cuts himself, Dean is bullied from past schools and the new school now to, Dean tried to kill himself IN THE PAST, Freind to lovers, M/M, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-03-20 14:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18994927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaystiel_Destiel/pseuds/kaystiel_Destiel
Summary: Dean and Castiel never knew each other. Castiel always thought that that when the new kid came into town that he was just going to be another kid who was going to be weird. Someone who he thought would freak him out. But he is really not. Quite the opposite. He finds out that Dean Michael Winchester has had a rough child hood. Always moving schools, towns, never really having a home, taking care of his little brother because his father was never home. Castiel defends Dean from getting bullied by Alastair. He bullies him from the start of him starting the school. And sometimes it hits harder on Dean than it usually does. Then after one day Dean gets hurt so badly that Castiel takes him to his own house to give Dean a break. but  That's when Castiel really confesses his love for Dean. More than he has yet, sure they have had a few kisses and slept together, but this is the main moment. The moment where time really stands still and they both just stare at each other. Every thing stops. Castiel asks Dean to be his boyfriend, because he is too nice to live in a world where he doesn't know his worth.





	1. Chaper 1

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATES ARE AT RANDOM, IF I UP LOAD IT WILL BE JUST AS A SUPPRIZE TO ME AS IT IS YOU
> 
> This is for if you get lost on what the times are for each period/ hour.  
> Stripes/homeroom 7:25 to 7:32  
> 1st 7:35 to 8:32  
> 2nd 8:35 to 9:27  
> 3rd 9:30 to 10:22  
> 4th 10:25 to 11:17  
> 5th 11:20 to 12:12  
> lunch 12:12 to 12:45  
> 6th 12:48 to 1:35  
> 7th 1:38 to 2:30  
> Deans classes are these in the order presented. English, science, world geography, band, lunch JROTC and free hour.
> 
> Oh also I have four years of experiance in JROTC for my high school and it was Army. I did over 350 events for the program, so if you have any questions about something i wrote about it please ask. so i can explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just incase you get lost on the times for the classes here ya go.  
> Home room 7:00 to 7:32  
> 1st 7:35 to 8:32  
> 2nd 8:35 to 9:27  
> 3rd 9:30 to 10:22  
> 4th 10:25 to 11:17  
> 5th 11:20 to 12:12  
> lunch 12:12 to 12:45  
> 6th 12:48 to 1:35  
> 7th 1:38 to 2:30

Castiel has lived in this town forever. Never left, other than if he had too. He has gone to the same school since he started high school. Every time a new kid comes into town they end up being a pompous prick, they always think that they can be every thing, and better than every thing. Castiel is a sophomore. He loves this school, but the people that are in the school, well they are something totally different. They are such rude people who do nothing but bully others. They know nothing about how to help. But when the victims do something about it they get in trouble or the bullying gets worse. 

 

At the very beginning of the year Castiel found all of his classes very easily. But there is a new student who Castiel has never seen before. So Castiel walks up to him. "Hi, my name is Castiel." The student looks confused. So Castiel reaches for his schedule, the student lets him: take it. "Okay, so your first hour is going to be upstairs fourth door to the right. And it is English. Well it is better than math first hour. That class will end at 8:32. And if you need help with your other classes you can find me waiting at that classroom right there. " He points to the door ten feet away. Then he waves the new attractive boy away. "Oh uh... my name is Dean.... By the way." " Well bye Dean I'm serious about the help it is no problem." He sees Dean smile, and it makes him feel good. Then he walks into his class room. Thinking to him self _Wow that boy had the most pretty green eyes. The look on his face when I helped him was so sweet, and then up close the freckles. Man the freckles that spread over his face as if they were splattered there._ But the were placed perfectly.He almost runs into someone. Says sorry and takes his seat.

 

Castiel sits through his class. And two minuets late, as he expected, the bell rings. When he waits out side the room for his friends, surely enough there comes Dean, looking at his paper and trying to find someone. "Dean, hey. How did your first hour class go?" Castiel said looking at Dean. "Well it went pretty well, the same old start of the year stuff." Dean looked up from the floor and saw Castiel  staring at him, and he blushed. "But, um, I came down here for some more help if that is not too much to ask for." "No, no it isn't too much. Okay so your next class... is gonna be well with me actually. So if you would like to, you can come down here if you would like and we can go together. It is science. Then you have... math, which you also have with me. so we can also walk with each other. Then world geography, band we also have this with each other, lunch, then you have JROTC, which you will be afraid at first with the instructors but you will be fine. I have it too, then it is our free hour." "Oh okay, well thanks." "No problem man." Then the warning bell rings and they start to walk to the class. 

 

"Castiel James Novak, I was waiting for you but you were not there." Some red headed girl runs up to them, making Dean laugh. "Sorry Charlie, I was helping Dean. Charlie this is Dean..." "Winchester." Dean cut in. "Dean Winchester, and this Dean is Charlie Bradbury. She is my best friend. I usually wait for her by the door and walk her half way to her class." "It's okay Castiel, you were being nice, as usual." Charlie said walking away fast. "Well it was nice to meet her." Dean said laughing slightly. They walk into their class. 

 

They sit through the science class. Dean was trying to pay attention to what the teacher had to say, being that he is new to this school and didn't want to mess things up. "Dean you don't have to pay attention like that. It is not that serious." Castiel said smirking at Dean. "I know, but its just first day at a new school anxiety. I can't help it." Dean said organizing the first day papers that he has so far. "It's fine I'm just pulling your chain." The bell rings and then they gather every thing and walk to math class. There are many kids at this school, even though it is a small town. But every time Dean is in the hallways, there is one boy that looks at Dean as if he killed his puppy. It has only been three times Dean has seen this boy, but he still just has a feeling that this boy is no good. He creeps Dean out, he can't shake this feeling. As they walk to Math class, this boy locks eyes with Dean, and it gives him a feeling that he is this boys prey. That this strange boy is the "Big Alpha" of the school, with the way his hair looks un-even and unkept, his eyes look like they are always on the look for someone to prey on. Even his stature in how he walks around the halls, it seems as if people kind of move out of his way when he walks the halls. 

 

Dean shivers slightly and Castiel looks at him. " Are you okay?" "Um, yes I'm fine, just a random chill. I promise." They make it to math class, and when they walk in the teacher is sitting next to his desk. The man looks like hes old, but not too old. Late 40's. He has a small beer gut but he dressed nicely. He talks about the rules for his class room. He explains how he will enforce the school rules heavily. "If it is a rule in the student handbook, then it will be a rule enforced in my classroom. But I may be slack some times, but not always. It all depends on how you all act." He hands out the rules. "These must be signed and turned in by Friday this week, for 25 points. Once I explain this you may talk amongst your selves." He allowed them to do as he promised, once he explained the rules, they talked to each other. Dean and Castiel talk to some other kids, mostly Castiel talks because he knows most of the students. Dean only butts in every once in a while when he feels comfortable enough to say something, and it's really only when Castiel would look to Dean for his input. Castiel turns to Dean and stares for a few seconds. "You know Dean, I really thought you were going to be another kid from some big town who through he could run the school, but your pretty cool. That's a great trait to have." Dean looked at Castiel and said " Well let's be friends then, because I feel you may be the only one I will have for a while." "Fine with me. And don't say that. You have Charlie as well, you will just have to actually meet her. She is a huge nerd. And you have band with her as well." "Oh okay well its nice to know that I will have some friends rather than none at all at the beginning of the year." "Yep you can always count on us. I promise." The bell rang and they left, parted ways with a good bye.

 

 

 

 

Then as Dean is making his way to his World Geography class the boy who makes Deans hairs stand on end with just a singular look, speeds up in pace, and rams him into the lockers that stand on the walls. Making him hit his shoulder on the lockers and he bends over to pick up the few books that fell and he hits his eye on one of the books. Dean just stays down for a few seconds and gathers the rest of his things and walks to World Geography. Trying to keep people from looking at his swelling eye, and how he is starting to move weirder and weirder every few minuets because his shoulder hurts. So he takes a seat in the far back of the classroom, and he pays attention closely, trying to distract him self from the pain. The class goes the same as the rest have. The teacher explains the rules of the classroom and the students talk for the rest of the class period. But Dean has no one to talk to, so he just sits there quietly, until the bell rings for fifth period. As Dean leaves World Geography he thinks to himself  _How am I going to hide this from Castiel?_  

 

Dean just hopes that Castiel wont ask any questions. And neither will Charlie. He goes into the bathroom just before the band room, and he looks at him self in the mirror. He sighs and walks out, there is no hope in trying to hide it. He gets caught off guard by Charlie. "Hey Dean, right? Where you headed to?" Charlie asked looking at him wearily. "Um... Band actually, Cas told me that the three of us have it together. And also that you would be my friend..." "Well duh any friend of Castiel's is for sure a friend of mine." Dean smiled happily and they walked into the class together. Then Castiel joined them. The teacher came out of a little office built into the band room. He was a scruff looking guy, beard southern accent. Looked really tough. "Okay so I really don't have any rules for you guys to follow other than the school rules. And just respect the band room please." He talked about how they would try out for a promotion of the instrument they played from the year before, or they could stay where they were, but if they have never been in band before that they would have to try out for something. He really didn't have a lot to say, so they had about 25 minuets left to talk amongst them selves. "Dean what happened? To your face and something is wrong with your shoulder. Me and Charlie both know somethings wrong." Dean looks at Castiel waiting for him to say something else. "Nothing, the halls were full and I tried to avoid hitting someone and I ended up hitting a locker with my shoulder and it knocked the books out of my hands. Bent over to pick them up and hit my eye with a book. I swear." Dean held his hands up as to show he isn't lying. Dean tells Castiel and Charlie a little bit about himself then they do the same. All the way until the bell rings for lunch. Every one all but ran out of class. 

 

 Dean has no where else to go for lunch so he goes where Castiel and Charlie go. Which they both seem to be fine with.  _I think that they both like me. That makes me feel good._ They all talk about how their days have gone so far. They laugh and just have fun. They really make Dean feel like he belongs there. The one minuets warning bell rings then they all go dump their trays and head to their lockers. Then Dean and Castiel head to JROTC. When Castiel takes Dean to another building, Deans face tells that he is totally lost. "JROTC has their own building?" "Yep they have a lot of cadets." Then they walk in and sit down. One man walks into the class room and introduces himself as Lieutenant Colonel Smith. Then he walks the class around the building. Showing them where everything is and what everything is. He tells them about all of the teams that are available for after school. He tells them about the other instructor. Sergeant first class Walker. By the time that he is almost done telling every one about the stuff in JROTC the bell rings. "Okay well, guys I will continue this tomorrow. Have a good day." They grab their books and go to their lockers. 

 

Then Dean and Castiel find the library, and sit down at the tables. "So how was your first day at Bay View High school?" "It was pretty great if I'm being honest. You and Charlie really made it one for the books." "Well I'm honored that you think I made it good. And so will Charlie. What do you think about your classes?" "Well I think that they are going to be as boring as they seem, but one of the few classes I think I am going to like is the JROTC class. You were right the instructors seem intimidating but I think they are gonna be nice people. I might even join some of the teams. I'm thinking maybe rifle, raider and drill. Who knows. What about you, how was your first day as a sophomore?" "Not gonna lie, it wasn't horrible but you kinda made it worth it as well. I usually don't have that many classes with someone that I like. And I was in JROTC last year so you will love it. You can trust me. And if you become an important leader you for sure will enjoy it." "Noted." Dean said smiling. "I really did enjoy to day. The first time in a while that I actually want to come back to school after my first day. Really, I'm so damn glad that you are my friend." Castiel looked up at Dean and just smiled. "What?" Dean said in confusion. "You really didn't have the best in your past did you?" Dean looked down at his hands for a few seconds and just took a deep breath. "You want the truth? the whole truth." Castiel shook his head yes. "Ok well here it is. When I was a kid, my mom died. Horrible death she was caught on the road after a late shift at the hospital. A drunk driver was on the road when he shouldn't have been, and he hit her. My father didn't take it well for a while. It was just me, Sammy my little brother, and my father. I raised Sammy for a while, still kinda do. But my father found a way to cope with the death and he still kind of does it. He is a work aholic. It is all he does. And where ever the work called for him he went. He took us with him, that's why I told you I don't like school, because at every school I have gone to, I am ALWAYS the new kid, ad it seems like I am the only one. I am always bullied or picked on. No one ever seemed to want to be my friend, but that didn't matter because I had always moved on before the end of the year..." "Oh Dean, please tell me that what happened today wasn't you being bullied." "It wasn't, I swear. but anyway, my father has this job here for a while two years at least. So I am not leaving unless I am forced from here." 

 

"I am glad Dean, you seem really nice, and I really want to hang out with you." Castiel says with full sincerity on his face. And Dean actually can feel tears starting to form in his eyes. He wipes them away with his hand before Castiel can see them. But Castiel stands up and walks to Dean. Then the bell rings for school to be over. When Dean stands up Castiel motions for him to come over. When he does Castiel envelops Dean with his arms and Dean just lets Castiel hug him. It feels great if he is being honest. He hasn't had a hug from any one other than Sam in a while. Castiel lets go of Dean and Dean says "Thanks I kinda needed that." "No problem Dean. Any time. I mean it. Here is my number call me if you need to talk about any thing. I'm serious" Dean takes the paper and put it in his pocket and then heads home. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes home to find that his dad is not home, which is no shocker there.

When Dean gets home off the bus, he pulls the key out of his pocket, and it takes him a few tries to get the key to work. He still isn't used to the locks for the house. The house is fairly nice. It has two floors, four bedrooms and three bathrooms. The living room is nicely sized with full furniture, the kitchen has a huge stove with an island in the middle. The bedrooms are big enough for there to be a queen sized bed with a chair in the corner and plenty of room to walk around the bed. Sam's room is down stairs closest to the  front door, Deans is upstairs next to the second biggest bathroom. Johns room is the biggest room, but he is never home, so why does he get to have the biggest room. Dean thinks that it is not fair at all the John never home Winchester gets the biggest room in the house he is never in. 

 

Dean takes his stuff and drops it off in his room. Taking off his jacket, he pulls Castiel's number out of the pocket. He  looks at the paper with the digits scrawled on it and the name above it. He then sets every thing down on his bed, takes out his phone and makes a new contact. He puts Castiel (Best friend) as the contact. He pockets his phone and grabs his books and brings them down stairs to set the papers out for John to sign. When or if he comes home to night. He checks on Sam. "Hey bro, how did your first day of school go?" "Not as bad as I had thought it was going to be. Which I am very glad for. How was your first day?" "It was great man, I made two friends." Dean said then left after a few more minuets of talking. Then he gets started on the First day projects he was assigned by a few teachers. All the teachers asked for was a few facts about them, Name, simple things really. This takes about two hours. He stops and takes a break to message Castiel. 

_Dean: Hey, Castiel. This is Dean._

_Castiel: Oh, Hello Dean. Is something wrong?_

_Dean: No. Nothing is wrong. I just wanted to let you get my number because I never gave it back to you._

_Castiel: oh okay. Thank you._

_Dean: no problem. So... What are you doing._

_Castiel: Nothing really doing the first day of school project things. That you have to tell the students about your self. What about you?_

_Dean: The same thing. Just about finished. I would tell you about my self but you kinda already know every thing._

_Castiel: Yeah I do. well let me tell you about me._

_Dean: No, tell me at school tomorrow. I want to be surprised._

_Castiel: Okay then far well and good night._

_Dean: 'night_

Dean puts his phone down next to his assignment and finishes. He brings the assignments up to his room and closes the door. He plops down on his bed and turns the T.V. on.  _Man I have not had a day as good as today was in so long I forgot what it felt like to actually be happy. I am always sad and I put up a front so that Sammy wont have to deal with my stupid shit._ He channel surfs for an hour before his stomach is calling him to eat something. He slowly makes his way to the kitchen, when he gets there he opens the cabinets, the fridge, even in the pantry but nothing to eat. Not that he is shocked at this, John hasn't been home a lot in the few weeks they have been here, settling in. So obviously there is no food to eat, and only tap water to drink. _Clearly John was too busy  with his job to make sure his children had not even a little bit of food to eat. God I wish he would just get it together._ So Dean calls Sam down. "Hey bitch what do you want to eat for dinner? Dad didn't exactly buy food yet." "I don't know what ever you want but I prefer pizza." "Then pizza it is." Dean orders the pizza. With in the next 25 minuets the pizza arrives. 

 

They are in the living room when the pizza gets there. "I got it Dean." Sam says getting up from the couch. "No, I got it I have the money anyway." When Dean reaches the door, he is shocked at who he sees at the door. "Castiel, hey didn't know you had a job." "Yeah its not much but it is something for a kid ya know." "Yeah I do know. Here let me take that. And here is your money, you can keep the change." "Okay thanks. Have a good night." "You too Cas." Dean closes the door and sets every thing down on the island in the kitchen. "Come on you giant. Come get a plate of grease." Sam walks into the kitchen and grabs his food then sits on the floor in the living room. "You know you can eat on the cough right? Your not a puppy." "Yeah I know but I rather sit here." Dean rolls his eyes and continues to watch what Sam changed it to. At first Dean didn't like what was on. Dr. Sexy MD. Dean thought that it was a show that didn't show the real way medical thing went. Or how things actually go in a hospital. But he some how ended up wanting more of it. But still every time a commercial came on he would pull out his phone and text Castiel. Sam slowly watched Dean react to whom ever he was texting.  _I am so glad that Dean found some friends, he deserves it so much. He has always been the one to go with out what ever it was every one else had, just so that they could be happy. but now he is happy._

 

"Whats got you so giddy over there?" "Nothing just texting one of my friends from today. His name is Castiel. He is sending me these hilarious videos of animals seeing their reflection for the first time, and I cant handle it." Then the show comes back on, and they watch for another 2 hours. By the time Sam has yawned a total of 5 times it is 8:30. "Okay I'm going to bed, keep me posted tomorrow on how much more you like this show." "What ever Bitch." "Good night Jerk." "Yeah, Yeah." Sam headed to his room. Once Dean heard the click of Sam's door he continued the show. He watched for about an hour and a half. He first thought of pausing the show and watching it tomorrow with Sam again, when he yawned and his eyes started to water. He looked at the clock on the wall just beside the T.V. it showed it was 10 at night. Dean decides to turn every thing off taking note of what episode he was on. Then makes sure every thing is locked up and turns all lights off in the house. He stays up for a few minuets, just thinking about how today had went. He just wants a few days like this a week, it doesn't even have to be every day. He hope that John really stays here for as long as Dean was told. Which was a few years at the least. Then he goes to bed. Walking happily. 

 

Once Dean reaches his room he cant be ready enough for the sweet bed calling him, he takes his shirt and pants off, left in nothing but boxers he turns his alarm on and lays down. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. He really didn't dream about anything. Nothing more unusual than what he usually dreams about. All he really wants is to have a family that can be together more than they are in real life. That is his real dream. At least for now it is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for if you get lost on what the times are for each period/ hour.  
> stripes/homeroom 7:25 to 7:32  
> 1st 7:35 to 8:32  
> 2nd 8:35 to 9:27  
> 3rd 9:30 to 10:22  
> 4th 10:25 to 11:17  
> 5th 11:20 to 12:12  
> lunch 12:12 to 12:45  
> 6th 12:48 to 1:35  
> 7th 1:38 to 2:30

Dean awakens to his alarm going off on his phone. He jumps out of bed silencing the alarm. He puts a shirt on then he goes to wake Sam up. Then he grabs some clothes and walks to his bathroom. He pulls back the curtain then he turns the water on. Gets undressed and steps in. He showers, then goes downstairs to make breakfast. He makes pancakes and sausage for breakfast. Then he tells Sam to go catch the bus before it leaves. Then when Dean walks out the house, he sees Castiel leaving his house. "Castiel. Hey I didn't know you lived next to me. Well, that's nice to know." Castiel stops walking and looks up from the ground. "Oh hey Dean. Well I knew you lived near me. Because of the delivery last night. Wanna walk?" " Uh sure why not. Yeah." Dean says waiting for Castiel to reach where Dean is standing for them to walk next to each other.

 

Castiel guides them to the school . As they walk they talk about how much they had to put on the assignments. "Hey, Cas. Isn't that Charlie?" Castiel looks just past Dean, and he nods his head saying, " Oh yeah it is. Like I said me and Charlie are the best of friends. We walk to school together, we do almost every thing with each other. Well there are a few things we don't do together, but that's because we don't,... attract to each other. " Dean looks at Castiel sideways. "Well we are both gay." Dean stops dead in his tracks. Jaw dropping slightly and then closing, realizing how rude it is. "Well I did not expect that." "Is there something wrong with that?" Castiel said much more serious than he had just been speaking. "What. No God no. I love gay people. I am one of them, or well half of one any way. Im bisexual. Thought I should tell since every one else is sharing." "Well that is great to know." Castiel said a bit more happy than before, and they continue to walk.  "Hey Charlie, guess who I live next to?" Charlie looks up from her phone. Well, well, well if it isn't Mr. Winchester. That's great, now the three best friends in the world can walk to school with each other." Dean looks between the two of them and smiles wide.

 

"What Dean, did you really think that we weren't your friends? Bitch please. Your already seem like a awesome ass person." Charlie claps him on the shoulder, making him move a little bit, and wince slightly at the pain still in his shoulder. Castiel looks at Dean wearily and just ignores it for now. They walk a few blocks then turn. Once they actually see the school within the next two blocks down the road. The boy from yesterday in the hall way, drives past them, but as he gets closer to the group, he slows down. He peaks his head out of the window and glares at someone, but who. He snarls quietly, so low that no one can even really notices it happened, then he picks it back up to the speed limit. "What the hell was that about?" Charlie asks, but only Castiel answers. When they look at Dean, he is just staring at the ground, walking slower than he was just before the incident. When he zones back in, Castiel is snapping in his face "Earth to Dean. Hey you okay?" "Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just ah zoned out." "Hey Charlie, why don't you go ahead of us, we will see you later okay." "Sure bye guys." She says and waves good bye, with her bright red hair bouncing as she picked up her pace. 

 

"Okay Dean, the hell is wrong with you? Yesterday when I saw you after World Geo you were hurt, and when I asked you about it you took a while to answer. And the answer sounded stupid. Then just now with Alister, I don't think that he was doing that to me or Charlie. What is going on? It has only one day of school, starting the second." Dean looks off at something past Castiel, trying to focus on anything but what happened. "Dean! Tell me." Dean starts walking, then "You really want to know? " "Yes Dean I do. I know that I hardly know you, but after what you told me about your childhood, I care about you." "Okay fine, other than the things I told you, I was bullied, a lot for even the most stupid things, the kids would do repulsive things to me." Dean pulled up his sleeve and showed only a little part of his wrist. He pulled it back down. "I did this to my self. I didn't know how or what else I could do. But know, every time I would try to do it, I just fell as if I am letting Sammy down. I couldn't do it, but I have tried to kill my self before. I felt that I had fought every thing to my best and couldn't do it anymore." Tears start to stream down his face, he  swipes them away. "I um, regretted doing it. A lot actually. Glad that it didn't work. But anyways, they just did every thing in their power to make me miserable. Even if my father went to the principle, the school board. Nothing worked. But it didn't matter because I knew I would be moving in a few months. They didn't even care. Almost no one ever did care. Hardly any one really cares about me." 

 

 Castiel stops Dean and turns him, making them face to face, "Dean. Don't you ever think that no one cares because, I will be damned if at least someone doesn't care. I guarantee that you have a few people who care." "Really Castiel, because it surely feels that way." "Yes Dean you have me Charlie, Sammy, and John." Dean pulls out of Castiel's grip, and keeps walking. "Yesterday that boy who just glared at us, me, pushed me into the lockers, and made me drop my books, then causing me to hit my eye. And then he did what he did just now. It is fine it is nothing that I'm not used to." "No Dean it is not okay, I swear on every thing that I own it is not just okay." "Listen Cas I will be fine, if it gets too out of hand I will let you know. Now as much as I loved that free session of therapy, I have school." Dean gets yanked back by Castiel and pulled into a hug. One that lasts a few seconds, but is stopped when Charlie coughs. "Hey guys, what's going on here?"

 

"Nothing Charlie. Just uh, talk that I think Dean needed." Castiel says looking at Dean, with a whole knew view on the person he thought he was. How strong he has to be. "Well okay then can we get back to school then." They walked into the school. They go into the cafeteria and eat breakfast. Then the bell rings for them to go to homeroom, and they all rush to their lockers, then stripes class. They all say good bye as they split into singles and go into their class. 

 

In Deans class the teacher is standing at the door. "Mr. Winchester, why are you almost late to my class?" "Sorry sir, I was eating breakfast and I got here later than I usually would. Because something happened." "Fine get in class and sit so I can do roll call." Dean just nods his head and continues to his seat. The room isn't set up like a normal classroom. It looks more like a computer lab, with tables and chairs but no computers. He sits where he sat yesterday. Next to the big column with a table and only two chairs tucked underneath it.  He sits down and right when the tardy bell rings some girl walks into the class. She sits next to Dean.  _Who is she? Well she isn't ugly, so there is something._ Dean turns his head "Hello, I'm Dean. What's your name?" "Krissy. Today is not a good day." "Yeah don't tell me about it. But nice to meet you Krissy. So, if you don't mind me asking, what made your day so bad already?" She huffed out loudly and inhaled " Well, its nothing really. Just that my father didn't wake up this morning to make me breakfast like he said he would. But the part is that he is not really the best father and when he says he'll do something he usually does it but recently he has been slacking. HE also was supposed to bring me to school. But because he did not I had to basically run to school. Which is why I was almost late." Dean took a moment to think to himself. _Well she had a better morning than I did, but things are more hard on other people._ "What's got your day so sour?" "Um nothing really, just new kid stuff is all." "Hey well it was nice to meet you Dean. I hope that your day gets better. You certainly don't seem like you deserve for it to be a bad day." "And same to you Krissy, and just try to tell your father how it makes you feel when he doesn't go through with the things that he promised you." All while they are talking the teacher is calling roll. They just talk for the last two minuets before the first hour bell. The bell rings  _I think I made another friend just now, I'm really getting this school._ Dean smiled to himself but he walked into someone.

 

 

"Oh, My bad. I wasn't paying attention." The student just looks at Dean and keeps walking. But he puts his hand back at Dean and waves like it was fine, but then in the hall way he sees the boy talking to, who he just learned is Alistair, and then Alistair walks by Dean and he then pushes Dean slightly and growls. Feral, like a wolf. "Boy, I cant wait for what I'm gonna do to you." He looked Dean up and down, then walked away. His voice sounded so dirty, it was raspy. Almost as if he were to take his vocal cords and ran them through a garbage disposal. And the look that he gave Dean, made Dean freeze in place, more than he already was. Fully stopped in his tracks, paralyzed. Dean finally was pulled out of his fearful trance when the one minute bell sounded. He started to run up to the stair case. When he reached his class, he hadn't realized that tears were streaming down his cheeks until he set his books down on the desk and he saw small pools of water collecting on his text book. When he does look down, he just swipes the tears threatening to fall, from his face with his sleeve. Then he grabs some tissues from the box to wipe up the tears. He then asks the teacher if he can go to the bathroom. The teacher says yes. 

 

Dean basically runs out of the class. All of the bathrooms are down stairs. He goes to the bathroom across the school. He avoids any and all contact that can happen, he opens the door and locks the door behind himself.  _C'mon Dean, breath. Calm down your crying because someone is bullying you. When have you ever let that happen._ Dean looks in the mirror and watches as tears that fall into the sink, slow down, and eventually stop. He turns on the air dryer and punches the wall a few times. Stopping to look at his reddening knuckles, and a bit of broken skin, he dries his face and then he breathes in deep and walks out the door. His hands in his pockets, throbbing with pain, but its how Dean know that everything is real. It is how he grounds himself when he losses himself. He hardly has to do this now, but he can only feel that it is going to get worse from here on out,  _I hope that things don't get too out of hand, God please don't let them. I don't want to let Sammy down. Or Cas, or Charlie, or even Krissy. If we are even friends, we could just have talked and never made that friend connection._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE WILL BE A CONTINUATION OF THIS CHAPTER BUT I DO NOT KNOW WHEN IT WILL BE DONE. IT WILL CONSIT OF THE REST OF THE DAY AND MAYBE HOW DEAN IS TAKING BEING BULLIED.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to the last chapter. Please enjoy. 
> 
> P.S. I made it well past my words per chapter with this one  
> my usual words: 2500  
> how many are in this chapter: 3182

When Dean walks into his class, the teacher is just getting to the start of his row, collecting the first day papers. So Dean rushes to his seat and gets his out of his binder. As he gets them out of his book sack he hits his hand on his desk. Hissing quietly he sets the papers down on the desk and looks at his knuckles. Once thinking he will be fine he passes the papers forward. Mr. Uriel finished collecting all of the papers and sat down at his desk. They sit in silence for a few minutes while he files the papers. Once done with that he pulls up a power point, the title of it: All About Me. It had some pictures of him with some his animals. Mostly farm animals. He spends the entirety of the class going over things about him, and lets the students ask any questions that they may have had. He gives them a few minutes before the bell to pack up every thing, and the bell sounds through out the empty and silent hallways. Everyone walks out of the class. Then Dean meets Castiel in the hall way.  

 

Castiel rushes up to Dean and puts his hand around Dean's shoulder. Making him jump slightly. "Wow jumpy much?" Castiel said with a smile on his face. Dean just looks at Castiel for a second before saying "I am not jumpy, you just startled me is all." Castiel laughs at Deans remark and they continue to class. Castiel bumps into Deans hand and Dean tries to not make sounds that could lead Castiel to think he got hurt,. Which on a technicality he did get hurt, just not by any person in particular. It was himself. so Dean shoves his hands in his pocket, until he reaches his destination. They make into the class just before the one minute bell sounds. Taking seats the same thing happens as before the teacher collects all of the first day papers, but instead of the teacher giving a power point presentation, she had the students get up and give a few bits of information about them. Dean zoned out for every one but a spare few, but the one that Dean really payed attention to, was Castiel. He wanted to learn  about his best friend, or one of his best friends. What Dean learned about Castiel is that Castiel was an only child with parents that were never really around either. That made Dean feel as if he wasn't the only person on the planet, that someone else could possibly understand what he was going through. Even if it wasn't the full 360 degree view of how bad it truly is. Maybe it is just 180 degree of it but still it is something. One Castiel sat down Dean just occasionally zoned back in to catch a few things a bout a few students, not enough for him to really make anything of it. Before Dean knew it, Ms. Talbot is calling on him to come up and talk. But the bell saves him, and he tells her that he really would rather not go up in front of the class. She takes a few moments to look at Dean and she says that every thing will be fine. Also that he wont have to do it either.

 

 When he is running, more of slow jogging, to catch up to Castiel, "Castiel." He says as he bumps into someone. That boy he bumped into picks up his stride and pushes Dean down to the ground. Just as Castiel turns around he sees Dean's body falling to the ground hard. But not who pushed Dean, just a shadow running up the stairs. Castiel pushes past the student filled hallway to get to Dean. "Dean oh my God are you okay." He helps Dean up and he looks at the red spot of broken skin on Deans hand. "Dean I swear on every thing that I'll hurt who ever did this to you." Castiel said angrily. "Castiel I am fine I just bumped into someone and it made them angry. That's all" "Dean because I don't think so. I saw one of Alistair's groups, then someone running away. And this." Castiel grabs Deans hands and turns them to look at the broken and shredded skin on Deans hands. "This is not okay, I also know that it is not from them. You did this to your self." Castiel pulled Dean aside and into one of the bathrooms. Once inside Cas shows Dean his hands, they have some knuckles indented, others raised, and some spots of his skin is a light shade of purple. "I know what you did and please stop. I used to do it and it fucked up my hands pretty bad. I still cant really pop my knuckles like a normal person. Dean please if something is going on I need to know, and don't lie to me." Dean just stares at Castiel, then he burst into tears. Castiel looks at Dean and grabs some of the shitty rough paper towels and gives them to Dean.

 

A few seconds after Dean wipes his face, he is being pulled into a hug. Castiel just hugs him tight. As soon as Dean is pulled into the hug he just lets himself be lulled away from the moment. Dean turns his head so the he can really let Castiel hug him. Dean sobs a couple of times and then tries to pull away from the hug and Castiel lets him go. "After telling you about my past, and then what Alistair did this morning, then this morning in the hall he looked at me and said he can't wait to do things to me." Dean paused when he heard the bell ring for class, looks at the door then continues. "I uh, after the hall way incident I went to class but couldn't take it so I ran to the bathroom. I panicked, couldn't come down and just did what I knew would work for me. I punched the wall a few times. Castiel I cant handle this like I thought I could. I think that I have had too much on my plate. I really need you for this. But don't do anything yet please. I am begging you, not yet." "Dean listen okay I wont go to any one yet but if any thing else happens, Dean that is it. They are gonna pay Dean."  

 

Castiel gives Dean one more short hug and then he makes sure Dean can hold himself together before they leave the bathroom to go get excuses. They tell Ms. Holly that Dean threw up, but it would be silly to call a parent, because no one would check him out of school. So she gives them both excuses for class. Dean sits down and Castiel gives them to Mr. Singer. He looks between the passes and the two boys, gesturing for Castiel to take his seat. Mr. Singer starts pulling up a power point, and tells every one to open up the class set of books to page one. "Alright guys, we have to get all of the way through this book by the end of the year. Well before the testing for this class." They all sigh in unison, showing just how much they really don't want to be here doing this. "Well sorry the school hurt your feelings Princess." They all laugh even Mr. Singer. Then he starts with explaining the lesson, which mostly consists of a revisory of the extreme basics. The entire class sits in silence other than Mr. Singer talking in between them working out some of the addition, subtraction and division problems. "A few things before you start to pack up to leave, you all can just finish the few problems that you did not finish to day, for homework, and also you guys can call me Bobby. I'm cool with it, I am not like the other teachers. Alright, that's it. Have a good day guys." Bobby said as the bell sounded loud in the other wise silent room. Dean and Castiel walk out of the classroom side by side.

 

Dean sees Charlie in the halls and she waves at him, and he returns the wave with a smile. Dean and Castiel reach the class room of Ms. MacLeod, World Geography. "Don't you think it is funny that they have a teacher who is from another country as the teacher for English students? " Dean says to Castiel quietly, laughing a little. She goes about telling the students about some of the things that they will learn in the class, and a few things about herself. The mostly learned about her past, and where she lived. "Okay fellas I want you get in groups and we have a project due next week. Groups of two, and with that you will make a short little poster with some information on it about you and your familial geography. You will switch with your partner, and they will present yours, and vice versa." Dean and Castiel looked at each other immediately and laughed at each other. Then they looked back at Ms. MacLeod with full attention. Then they talked about how they would get together to make the poster. Being that they don't really live away from each other it wouldn't be hard, they could do it at either, or both. Neither really was bothered by it. Then with that class was over with. When leaving "Wow Cas, actually think that I might love this class." "Its okay if you do, I know that I will."

 

 "Hey I'll meet you and Charlie in class, I have to use the bathroom." "Alright." Dean parts from Castiel and as he is walking he sees Alastair looking at a wall, when he gets closer he sees that Krissy is stuck beneath him. She looks terrified, and he looks like he is about to beat her with an inch of her life. So Dean does what he can, and knows best. He walks up to him and taps him on the shoulder, "Excuse me but Krissy, do you have the... RUN, GO NOW." Krissy gets away with her books and then Alistair slams his hand on the wall turns back around to face Dean and leans in real close. "Fucking wait and see what will happen to you little brat. You better watch your self and what you do, because I promise something is going to happen." Alistair shoves Dean and walks away. Dean ignores what he just heard and continues on to the bathroom. Then back to the class.

 

Once back in the class he tells the teacher that he was in the bathroom. But Castiel said he already told Ms. Kline and she was fine with it. She quiets every one down. "Okay guys, today we are going to freshen up on your skills, and see if you could be up for a promotion. And for the new students it is your chance to play something new. Show me what you guys got." They all split into the groups into which their instrument fit into. Dean did not know where to go, so he just went where ever Castiel went. Castiel went to the brass area. "So what do you play Castiel?" Dean asked looking lost. "Trumpet." "Oh okay, well I guess that I will too then. That is if I can learn, and try out for it and get approved." "Well okay then." Castiel said laughing. "What I never really played an instrument before, so I'm just gonna follow what you do." "Okay. " All the while Ms. Kline is talking to each group and then the students within each group. She had only made it through two groups of students before the class had ended. "Tomorrow we will start off with brass." Every one ran out of class to lunch. Every one but Dean and Castiel, they met Charlie next to the bathroom by the cafeteria. "Hey I'm gonna use the bathroom, save me a spot." "Sure dude." Charlie said. Dean parted ways with them and a minuet or two after Dean was in the bathroom he heard someone enter.

 

"Hello Dean. I didn't get to hurt someone to day yet, and its all your fault. So, now you do. You just had to stop the girl from getting punched. Didn't you? What is she your new friend? She doesn't care about you, at all ya know." Alistair said hitting every stall door open as he walked, until he hit Deans stall. Dean heart stopped. Alistair waited for Dean to open the stall before yanking him out. He grabbed Dean by the lapel of his jacket and threw him to the counter with the sinks on it. Making Dean hit his lower back on it. Then he grabs Dean and tossed him to the floor like trash. Once Dean is on the ground he tries to kick Dean in the side but Dean uses his fore arm to avoid it. Alistair kneels down and punches Dean in the face. Right on his cheek bones. Then hits him in the stomach. While he is reaching back for another relentless hit, Dean strikes him once, in the abdomen. He doubles over slightly, but when Dean tries to get up he hits him again in the eye.

 

" Hey where is Dean? He's been gone a while" Charlie asked. "I don't know but I'll go check." Castiel leaves. When he walks closer to the bathroom he can hear some noises that normally don't come from the bathroom so he picks up his pace, when he pulls on the door he gasps at what he sees. Then he leaps forward and grasps at Alistair's shirt. Grabbing a small fist full of it and pulling hard enough that it rips his shirt. Castiel throws him on the ground, and pins him to the ground and get on top of him, then just hits him with fist after fist. First to his nose, then face, chest, stomach, and then one last hit to his head making him hit it hard on the tiled floor of the bathroom. Alistair tries to lift his head and sit up but Castiel shoves him back down. "Why are you bullying him? What is the reason. Do you get kicks out of it. What's your fucking problem? Don't fuck with Dean again, because I swear that this is nothing." He lets Alistair get up and when he gets up he stares at Castiel and he hits Castiel right in the cheek. Castiel puts his forearm on his throat and pushes him back fast. Castiel raises an eyebrow. "Leave now before I kick your ass!" He lets him go and he leaves.

 

Castiel shakes his hands a few times before walking up to Dean, "Dean what the fuck was that?" He exclaimed. Dean just stands there looking dead. "I... I don't know." "Dean that wasn't just nothing did anything happen to day that could have made him want to hurt you like that?" "I guess, but it was nothing really. I stopped him from hurting someone I consider my friend but I really don't know if we are. And he told me to watch my self." "Okay Dean that would have been something good to know. Look lets just clean up your face and go to lunch." All Dean does is shake his head, and lets Castiel clean him up a bit. Before they leave Castiel looks at Dean's face. All he has right now is some redness and slight swelling. Which tomorrow will start bruising. "Dean I am so sorry that this happened to you. But to morrow you will have a black eye and some bruising." They leave and head to the lunch room, when they get in line with Charlie she looks at them both and quirks an eye brow, and puts it back down thinking that it is really nothing. Castiel noticed she was looking at him, and once she turned back around he felt his cheek and remembers that he got hit. He totally forgot about the fact he got hit. Usually that never happens. He takes self defense classes, for years. They get their food and go about their lunch do what they did the day before. But Charlie is trying to figure out what happened between them.

 

 "What Charlie?" Dean says feeling a bit annoyed by being looked at. "Why do you and Castiel have red marks all over your faces? It's been bugging me since lunch started." Dean and Castiel look at each other and Castiel says "Alistair has been messing with Dean since the first day of school yesterday. Wither it be him of one of his buddies. And just now in the bathroom he hit Dean. Then I came in and I hit him, he hit me. Then I told him to fuck off." Charlie's mouth fell open and she just looked at Dean. "Dean I'll beat who ever hurts you like that or in any way. I swear on every thing. And why wasn't I told about this?" She looks at Castiel and glares at him. They drop the subject and finish lunch.

 

 After they empty their plates, they split on their path with Charlie. They wait outside of the JROTC building as they did yesterday, and just talked to their fellow students until one of the instructors came to open the door. The instructors come and they open the door. Every one sets their things down and the man from yester day recaps small parts from yesterday's brief then he finishes the rest. Then they ask some questions. When he asks if any of them would like to be a leader or on a team a few of them including Dean and Cas raise their hand. He tells them that in the next two weeks the practices will start and they can start there by just going to the meetings for the leaders. And move up from there. Then time for the free hour.

 

Dean and Castiel spend most of the hour just chilling and talking about the few good things that happened to day. But use the rest to talk about Dean and his marks. Then they decide that they will walk home with Charlie instead of riding the bus. Once they have already walked Charlie home and they get to Castiel's house Dean asks, "Hey, Cas do you mind if I hang out at your house for a bit. I need a distraction and I'd rather not go home right now." "Sure I don't see why not. And hey Dean, if anything bad happens message me please. I care about you." Dean spends several hours at Cas' house until he gets a text from Sam that he Is hungry, and he leaves. When he gets home he cooks Sam some dinner. Then looks at himself in the mirror in his room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Dean says that hes gonna charge through the halls like they are his. I did that all four years of high school, I was almost tardy to all classes because of slow students. So I would yell "move before I move you." Or I would say "that's it i'm charging through move it now" and I would charge the halls to get to class.

When Dean enters the house, John is sitting at the table facing the door. "Dean, come sit down, please." John pulls out a chair. "Dean do you want to tell me about what happened at school to day? I got called about a fight at school between three students, but none of the administrators reported it nor called us. The person who called us said he was one of the students who was in the fight." Dean looked between his almost always absent father and says, "Um... well do you really want to know Dad? Because its only the second day of school and I'm already being bullied. To day I stopped the boy who called you, from messing with another kid, and he told me to watch my self. Then at lunch he followed me to the bathroom and started to beat me. But then Castiel wondered where I was and came to the bathroom and hit him a few times. he took a few hits for me Dad. I made a friend and.... you didn't even know, I made a few actually. But I did this boy nothing and he just has messed with me since yesterday. Either it is him or one of his friends. The entire school is terrorized of him." John looked him in the eyes, trying to see if he was lying. "Dean are you telling the truth?" "Are you really asking ME if I am telling you the truth? Really Dad. I have never lied to you. And you know damn well that I have had trouble in the past. Hell, yesterday I was thrown to the ground and came home to Sammy all alone and I had a black eye." "Dean I'm sorry..." "Yeah I bet you are sorry. You are never home, and I get that it is for work but you could at least call us and ask us how things are every once in a while." Dean stands up and scoots out of his chair so hard that it falls to the floor. He walks to his room and slams the door.

 With tears in his eyes he texts Castiel. 

 _Dean: Hey, wyd?_  
Cas: Nothing. Really, other than watching T.V. Why?  
Dean: umm. nothing. never mind.  
Cas: No! Dean, whats wrong? Did you get in trouble from to day?  
Dean:...…  
Cas: Dean. That's it I'm coming over. 

 _  
_ Castiel pockets his phone and grabs his jacket and puts length in his strides to get to Dean's house. When he gets to Dean's house he pulls his phone back out to ask Dean where his room is, he sees that Dean sent him a message. 

_Dean: No! Don't... Just please._

_Dean is sitting on his bed face down in his pillows when his phone goes off again._

_Cas: which room is yours?_  
Dean: it is the one all the way closest to your house.

Dean hears Castiel knocking in his window so he opens it and helps him inside. Then he locks his door.  Castiel pulls out the chair that is sitting with the computer desk. "Okay no damn bullshit, Dean what happened?" Dean wipes the few tears that have streamed out of his eyes away and says, "Well, Alistair somehow called my Dad and he asked me how I was involved. Then when I told him what actually happened, he had, for some reason asked me if I was lying about it. I got mad and came to my room." Castiel stood up and motioned for Dean to do the same. When he stood up Castiel engulfed him in yet another hug. "It had been scientifically proven that a hug that lasts 10 seconds or more emotionally heals a person. And it just feels good to be hugged." Dean just let Castiel hug him. "I usually hate hugs, but when you hug me, I feel safe. I don't really know why but it may be because you have stopped me from getting fucked with." Dean and Castiel stay up and talk for a few more hours and Dean brings some snacks and drinks. Castiel yawns then " Hey, if you are tired you can leave now." "No I will sleep here. I don't care if I go to school to morrow in the same things. I'll even sleep on the floor or something." "If you are staying you will NOT sleep on the floor, the bed is big enough, I'll sleep above the blankets and you can have them." Dean uses the bathroom and asks Castiel if he has to use the bathroom, then sneaks him in and out with being noticed. He turns the lights out and lays down in the bed with Castiel already under the blankets. They are facing away from each other. About a foot away from each other. 

 

While they are sleeping some how Dean ended underneath the blankets. When the alarm on Deans phone goes off, and he wakes up he shakes Castiel awake with a concerned look. "What? What happened Dean?" Castiel says groggily. "Um it's nothing, probably. I, uuuuh ended up under the blankets. but I don't remember it. I hope that's okay."  Dean blushed brightly. Castiel laughed, " Dean that was... It's okay, really it is fine." Castiel said.  _Man if he only knew how adorable he is._ Castiel laughed quietly again, " What' so funny?" Dean glared at Castiel and threw a pillow. Dean went out to see if John was gone and he was so he let Castiel come out to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Then he woke up Sam. Dean gave Castiel some of his clothes to wear to school, instead of wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Then they left and walked to Charlies house.

 

"Hey guys." Charlie said perky as usual. Castiel waved and Dean gave her a high five. When she went near Castiel she could smell something different. But she couldn't tell what. So she smelled him again but more of in his personal space. "Um... Yes Charlie?" "Nothing you smell different. You smell like Dean." "Oh yeah these are Deans clothes. I slept at his house last night." Charlie stopped in her tracks and stared at the two of them. Dean blushed again for the second time to day and said "Okay it was not like you are thinking. I had a break down and he simply came over..... Okay maybe that wasn't the right word but you get my point. and he would to have had to wear the clothes from yesterday so I lent him some." Charlie looked at them both and just giggles. Castiel gives her a bitch face and they continue walking. 

 

 Charlie knows that Castiel likes Dean and thinks that he is cute, so Castiel trusts her with that information. Castiel feels for Dean, he wants to be here for him, he knows that he has nearly no one else. He also knows that Dean isn't a bad person, and his looks are great. Even if he has only known him for a few days, he can tell that Dean has been though so much. Castiel tells Charlie every thing, no matter what it is. She knows all of Castiel's secrets. She is his best friend. But he also knows all of her secrets. She knew how much he really likes Deans freckles, and his green eyes, the way how he isn't made fully of muscle but he's not skin and bone either, the most absolute perfect meeting of muscle and slightly skinny.

 

 Once they make it to school they have to go to the cafeteria because Charlie didn't get to eat breakfast yet. So Dean and Castiel decide to just get a little more breakfast. They just each eat their pancakes and drink a milk, then give the rest to Charlie. They have a few minuets to spare before the warning bell is going to ring. So they all gaggle into the library, they sit in their usual spot. Right next to the entrance to the right. Just enough seats for them to sit and have one friend come and sit with them. The librarian always yells at the students to find a seat and sit, or they can get out. So they enter, Dean and Castiel sit on the same side of the rectangular table, leaving Charlie to sit on the opposing side. They all set their book sacks on the floor and take out their needed books. Then they talk for a few minutes. As they are leaving she tells every one to have a great day and that she will see them tomorrow or later in the day. They drop their stuff off at their locks and go to their different ways. Dean saw Krissy in the hall and caught up to her. "Hey Krissy." Krissy turned around and looked for who called her, and when she did she saws Deans face and gasped.

 

"Dean oh my God your face. What happened? Did Alistair do this to you?" She said looking all over his face, seeing everything that wasn't showing yesterday, now showing to day. "Uh yeah he did do this, but he didn't get away mark free, Castiel stopped him and did some damage to him. But he also got something in the process. But I am fine really, it will go away in a few days." Dean smiled. "Is it because of what you did yesterday?" "Yes it is. But don't feel like this is your fault. It is in no way because of you. No one can control his behavior, nor is any one responsible for it either." Dean was not going to take any excuse from her, so that she could blame this on her self. They make it to their homeroom class and take their seats. The same as the past two days. They do the same thing.  _I cant help but feel that this is how it is going to be every day. I kinda like it. Makes life seem normal._ Dean thought to himself and smiled while Krissy was telling him something. They talk to each other then the bell rings, and they split paths. 

 

Dean climbs the stairs to get to his first hour class and when he walks through the door Mr. Uriel is handing student two books. One is a Write Source book and the other is a English book. Once ever student has walked through the door and the bell sounded. Mr. Uriel told them all to open their books and tell them their name and the numbers inside each book. Staring with the one closest to the door. That takes about 15 minutes to put all of the students names in with the right numbers. Then he starts them off with some regular grammar rules and a recap of what they learned last year. He asks them to take out paper and write the sentences on the board, correctly, then put their pencils down when done. They go over their answers and the bell warns the concluding of class.

 

Dean meets Castiel once again. "Man it's like every day is the same. with a rare exception of Alistair. But I like it, it makes me feel normal." "Well why would you want to be normal?" Castiel looks at him with curiosity. " Well, what I meant was that it is so much better than just not knowing what is gonna happen to me, or just being completely terrified of what will happen." "Oh okay that actually makes sense. I hope it stays like this. Well with out the bullying part. You damn well deserve it." Dean smiled and looked down slightly at Cas caring about him.  _If he only knew how much I really care about him. It makes my heart hurt, how much pain he has been through._ Castiel thought to himself. He ran into the door frame for science class. "You okay Cas? Watch where you are going bud." Castiel laughed it off. Ms. Talbot closes the door behind all of the students and says, "Good morning guys, so we are going to assign you books and start a lesson." She hands out their books and they start their lesson. The lesson is about the introduction to cell reproduction. The lesson takes the rest of the period. She dismisses the class. 

 

As they were leaving, Castiel saw Alastair and he stared at him and Alistair looked the other way. Castiel smiled and told Dean "I think you are gonna get a break from Alistair for a bit." "I hope so. I would really love a break from almost everything. Everything buy you and Charlie. You two are the ONLY thing I have that doesn't make me miserable. I'm serious Cas. I am so glad to have you two as friends." Charlie runs into them and they say hey to each other and continue to class. They are almost late to class because of the amount of students in the school. Then also because of the groups of friends who walk side by side to each others classes. They all walk so slow. "Cas, I don't get it. It is only the third day of school and we have been almost tardy every day, because of how slow these kids walk. I'm about to start charging through the halls like they are mine." Castiel laughs and looks at Dean, like he wont do it. "Really, you think I wont do it. I hate being late to anything." Dean grabs Castiel's wrist and starts to walk fast and he says "Move or be moved." And a few people moved out of the way and they made way into the gap. Castiel was blushing. "Are you really embarrassed by that? I mean it worked didn't it. I'm gonna do that more often, so get used to it bud." Dean laughed. They made enough of an evinced to get a few doors away from their class. When they walk into the class, Bobby is greeting every one with a good morning. Then he closes the door. "Okay so I hope that you guys did your homework, or finished it in class yesterday, because it is worth 35 points. No matter if you did it in class or for homework. Every one set your pencils down and get your paper. I don't care if you finished it or not. I just want to see if you did it or not." He goes around and individually checks every ones work. Walking to the front of the class he says "Okay so sometimes I will just give every one credit, sometimes I will give you what you deserve, or I will not even give points. Welcome to high school sometimes things suck." 

 

He goes over the answers and gives every one full credit for doing the work. "Okay open the books to where we left off on, if you don't know or don't remember, ask a partner." Dean looks around and cant see what number every one else is on, so he asks Castiel. "We are literally on page one." Castiel tells him sarcastically, Dean gives him the bitch look. Then turns past the table of contents and finds where they are. He takes out some paper and listens to Bobby lecture. He assigns them home work based off of the work they did in class, and releases them for fourth hour.

 

Ms. MacLeod is sitting at her desk quietly and watches the students enter and take their seats. "I can only assume that you all went home and did some research on the project that I have assigned you, so I will give you the entirety of the class to work on that." She said and went back to her desk. Dean and Castiel looked at each other and just laughed, "Well we didn't get to do any of that last night because of me." "Dean it is not your fault." Castiel tells him sternly. "Okay what ever Cas. How about we try to just get some general knowledge about our parents." "Sounds great." Dean gives Cas a paper and gets out one for himself as well, and they talk to each other mostly but still get a good bit of information down and categorized. They discuss things about the project, then the bell rings and they rush to pack up every thing. "Ms. MacLeod, I don't think we are going to make it to class in time. Can you write a note please, we have the same class." "Sure boys." She says and writes them a note. "This should be enough time to go to your lockers and use the bathroom. Or what ever you need to do." When she handed them the note she gave them about six minutes to get to class. Dean and Castiel left and gave her a thank you for the note.

 

 They drop their books off at their locker and trade out for the books needed for the rest of the day, then headed to the bathroom. Because they had time for it. Then off to class. When they walked in Charlie gave them a look that said  _You guys left me again. I'm angry._ Dean handed Ms. Kline the note and then she continued on with the group of students. She finally made it to Dean and Castiel's musical group and did what she said she was going to do. Their group was the biggest. But she knew that most of the people in the group were there for a possible promotion. So she expected for it to be one of the largest groups. She moved on and she made it through one more group, the group with Charlie, before the bell sounded and they all ran out of the class. All but Dean, Cas, and Charlie. 

 

They have no reason to run out for lunch. They all just sit and wait for the one of the lines to get smaller, then eat on that side. They just chill until the line gets smaller, then once it is smaller, two leave and one stays. So that no one can take their seats. Dean and Charlie go in line today and Castiel stays. Castiel keeps looking for the two of them in the line to see how much longer he has to sit there and just wait. Dean catches Castiel's eyes and Castiel signals _and says Hurry up damn I am starving._ Dean laughs at Castiel and tells Charlie that Castiel is going to die if he doesn't get his food. Even though Castiel knows they cant do anything about it Castiel still complains. When they arrive with their food, Dean holding Castiel's plate, Castiel says "Well its about time. Shoot I'm starving." Charlie sits down with her plate but Dean doesn't give Cas his. Dean sits down with his and Castiel's plate. "Hey don't be an asshole. Because we didn't have to get you your plate." Dean tease Castiel. "I'm sorry, truly sorry for being hungry Dean. So very sorry. Now give me my damn food." Dean gives in and hands Castiel his food. Castiel grabs his burger and devours it. Dean and Charlie look at him with disgust. "What? These make me... Very, happy. I love burgers they are perfect." "Yeah sure they are. They are good but not that good." Dean says and they drop it. They continue eating and talking about the day. 

 

After lunch they go to class. They do the same thing they did yesterday in JROTC. They went on the range and did formation. The Colonel talked about some thing that were going on and then joked around for a bit. He always thought that you can be serious but still have a little fun. Once in the classroom he told them that on Monday's and Tuesdays they do something called News and Quote. He explains "News and Quote is really just the news and a quote from a famous person. We do this to help you all understand what is going on in the world, and the quote is to just deepen your mind and understand other people view on things. And how to except them." He tells them that on Wednesday and Fridays they do P.T. He tells them that it is just a work out. Then on Thursdays they wear the uniform, for which they are being fitted for today. The entire class time students are being pulled out and fitted for the uniform and given the parts that they don't need to have hemmed. They get about 10 kids done with in the restrictions of the bell. 

 

Dean and Castiel walk to each others lockers and then to the library. They sit down and pull out their papers from Ms. MacLeod's class. They buy a poster from the library and start to figure out where everything is going to be put. Then just like that school is over with. They grab their bags and leave to Charlie's locker. Then they all walk out the door to go home.


	6. Chapter 6

On the way home from school, Dean and Charlie talk about something nerdy, and Castiel is just ogling over how adorable Dean is. But he remains calm and intervenes every once in a while to make a comment on something. But he is mostly smiling and laughing at what they are saying. Dean and Charlie talk all the way to her house. Then they wave her good bye and walk to Castiel's house. "How about we get some more info for our project then we meet at my house in like an hour, to put the poster together." "That sounds great." Castiel says in agreement. Dean walks away saying "See you in about an hour." Cas nods his head. When Dean walks into his house, John is actually home. He approaches his father with caution. "Hey dad. I'm sorry about yesterday. But I have a project due next week and I need to know some information about our family. Including Mom." "Dean.. Its okay, it wasn't your fault. I know that. I am sorry. But what do you need?" "Its for geography. I need to knw where you and your parents came from. Then Mom and her parents came from. And so on with their parents." "Okay, well get something to write with. This may take a bit." "Well I only have about an hour before I have to go to my friends house and work on this together. He lives like three houses down from us." He and John talk to each other non stop for a little bit over an hour, talking about Johns family and Mary's family.  Dean can tell that John is being careful about how he talks to Dean, but he can tell that John actually wants to talk to him. Its not like he is telling Dean every thing because he wants him gone. He knows that John loves him, he is just never home. "Thanks Dad, really thank you. I'm gonna go to Castiel's. But I don't know how long it will take. If it takes too long is it fine if I spend the night?" "Yes Son, as long as it is fine with his parents." Dean thanks him once more and grabs somethings and leaves.

  _Dean: Hey, Cas, sorry it took a bit longer than I had planned. John really had a lot to say about my family. I'm almost at your house._

_Castiel: Okay that's fine because I haven't finished yet so you can just walk in when you get here._

_Dean: Okay._

 Dean just gets to Castiel's house by the time he has his phone in his pocket. He goes to knock but then he reaches for the door handle. When he walks in he sees Castiel talking to his parents. "Oh, hey Dean. Mom Dad this is Dean Winchester. He lives three houses down, he is here for a project." The father held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Dean. My name is Chuck. And this is my wife Ruby." "Nice to meet you two as well." Dean shook his hand. Dean stood there feeling out of place, and honestly a little inconvenient at the moment. Castiel continued to talk to his parents about the project, before Castiel motioned for him to sit down next to him on the couch. Once they finished Castiel took Dean upstairs to his room. Castiel motioned up go upstairs and find the room with a poster on the out side. He goes and Castiel catches up to him on the stairs. Startling Dean.

 

Dean drops some of his supplies on the stairs and he bends down to pick up the things that fell in front of him, and when he stood up Castiel was right behind him. Then Castiel helps him grab the stuff. Then when he squats down to grab the stuff, Dean looks at his legs, and how tight his pants get when he squats in them. Dean thinks to him self  _I can only imagine how fit he must be, damn he's fine._ When Castiel stands back up to hands Dean his things, Dean is looking at Castiel intently. Castiel looks at Dean and he is blushing. _Awe, that's adorable. He's so flustered._ Castiel's lips slides up in a smirk and he licks his lips, and he walks past Dean and he may or may not put ass against Deans crotch slightly. Just enough to make him blush even more. Dean tries to back up when Castiel does this but the narrow stair case stops him from doing so. Causing Dean's crotch push forward slightly when he hits the hand rail. Then Castiel brings them to his room. 

 

When Castiel opens the door Castiel invites him in and he takes Deans things. He sets them on the bed. "Well. Have you eaten anything since you got home?" "Um no I have not." "Well would you like something to eat before or while we work." "God yes." Castiel leaves and comes back after a few minuets with trays of snacks and drinks. "We have plenty of snacks. I am allowed them when ever I want. So feel free." Castiel sets them down on the bed next to Deans things. Dean goes for the bag of Cheetos and a small bottle of apple juice. Then he lays out the poster and all of the information he got from his dad. Then Castiel did the same. They re-organize their information, and grab some scissors, glue and markers. Castiel and Dean cut every thing out of their papers and then separate them on the carpeted floor. "Do you think you could put some music on? Its too quiet." "Sure, but I don't think that you would like my music. I listen to the classic rock." Dean's mouth falls open shock. "What no way. you don't look like you would listen to that kind of music. But that doesn't matter, because dude I fucking love that music." "Okay, okay, just watch your language. I am not allowed to curse." Castiel gets up and he opens Pandora on his phone and Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen starts playing. Dean sits up and says "Man you really have great taste in music. I love it." Castiel smiles shyly and sits back down on the floor.

 

They sit and do nothing but put their information on the poster, talk and jam out to the music. They do this for about an hour before Dean says "Hey, not to be rude or mean, but your parents. They seem a little weird." "They are but they are great parents. Very Christian though. So not very excepting of my sexuality but they try to. They have times where they 'just cant handle the thought' But I just deal with it." Castiel says like he is completely unbothered by it. "Well if you ever need to talk to someone about it I am here for you." Dean says looking Castiel in the eyes. While Castiel in looking Dean back in the eyes he licks his lips and thinks  _Wow, who knew that someone so used and hurt could be so nice, and thoughtful._ When the silence gets to be too awkward Castiel says, "Um. Thanks Dean, really. It feels nice to know that I can talk to someone about something." Dean smiles with his perfect teeth and looks down to finish getting every thing arranged on the poster. " I think that we are ready to start putting everything on with the glue." Dean hands Castiel one of the bottles of glue and they start putting everything on the poster. "Wait Dean stop. I think that we should put some pictures on here. Not like of our family, but of the places." Castiel says grabbing Deans hand. "Yeah okay. That actually sounds like a great idea." Dean drops the glue and he follows Castiel up to his laptop. Castiel prints out some pictures then tells Dean to do the same. The picture are not in color but it is better than not having them at all. So they put them on the poster. 

 

Castiel's mother knocks on the door. "Come in." "Hey guys it's getting about time for dinner. Dean, would you like to stay for dinner?' She asked. Dean looked at Castiel and wavered him close. "Can we eat in here I really don't know you family like that and I would feel uncomfortable eating in front of them." Dean whispered in his ear making his hair stand on end. Castiel shakes his head. "Um yes we are hungry, but can we eat in here please. we really need to get this done." She shakes her head and leaves. With in the time it took her to fix the food, they cleaned a spot for them to eat on. She returns and Castiel grabs both of the plates and thanks his mom. Dean reaches for his plate but Castiel pulls it back just out of his reach. "Uh, really Cas, c'mon I'm hungry." Castiel shakes his head and then slowly gives Dean his food. Dean jerks the plate out of his hand. They listen to music while they eat and take a break from the poster. After they eat Dean goes with Castiel to bring the snacks and empty plates down to the kitchen. They grab some fresh cold drinks and sit in the kitchen for a few minutes to clean their dishes. Then they chill in the living room for a bit and just watch one episode of a T.V. show. Then they have to go back to working on the poster. By the time they are done with eating and every thing that happened immediately after that, it is about 9 o'clock.

 

They move everything to the bottom of the bed and they work from there. They work for another 40 minutes before Dean lays down on the queen sized bed that Castiel has and says " Cas man I don't know how much longer I can work on this."  Castiel stands up and looks at him. "Well, I don't either, but I am coming back in a few." Castiel leaves to use the only bathroom that is down stairs. And when he comes back,Dean is knocked out snoring. Castiel stares at him for a few seconds before grabbing a few blankets from the bathroom and covering him with them, clearing off the bed, telling his parents that Dean fell asleep while he was in the bathroom. Then he crawls into the bed after turning the light off and setting an alarm.  Castiel tries to give Dean some space he really doesn't have room. So he has to get closer to Dean than what Dean may be comfortable with. Shortly after Castiel falls asleep.

 

Dean remembers being in a day dream state for a few minutes and when he turned over he saw Castiel and just closed his eyes again and went back to sleep. Dean remembers seeing Castiel close to him during the night but he didn't really care. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean goes to Castiel's house to work on the project and he sleeps. Castiel confesses his crush for Dean and Dean doesn't feel the same way. School gets cancelled then they go home to tell their parents what happened then spend the day at Deans. While walking to pick Charlie back up, Dean re thinks about how he reacted to Castiel. Then they talk.

When Castiel woke up right before his alarm, he turned it off and then used the bathroom, got dressed and then woke Dean. Dean grumbled and rubbed his eyes. He gets out of the bed. "Cas, man I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed, but I was just so damn tired." "Hey its fine. Dean." Castiel said handing Dean his clothes from yesterday. "Since you let me borrow your clothes yesterday here they are back. And it looks like you may need them." Dean waited a few seconds before starting to get undressed. "Dean you can shower if you would like to. but make it quick." Dean nodded his head and Castiel pointed down the hall and Dean went. When he got in the bathroom, all he saw was two toothbrushes in the holder, with a nice shower and towels folded nicely. When he took his old clothes off he just put them in the hamper. _It's not like I wont get them back right?_   While he showered he was lost on what shampoo to  use so he just grabbed the one that he thought wouldn't be missed. He showered and got dressed. But as he was getting dressed he could smell something off about his clothes. He lifts the shirt over his head and smells it when its on his body. He smelt Castiel on his clothes, but something ever so familiar about them. He whiffed again and it hit him. It was his cologne mixed with Castiel's laundry detergent. It smelt pleasant.  _Wow I actually like the smell. It's nice._ Dean smiled slightly and shook his head.

 

Dean walked lout of the shower 10 minutes after Castiel first showed him where it was. His hair was still wet from the water. He entered Castiel's room again and said. "Sorry but I didn't know what to use or if it was just your bathroom. So I used the green bottle, it smells like watermelon. Its nice." Dean shook his head. Castiel stood staring at Dean from the moment he walked in. "Oh, uh.. yeah no its fine, I have that one and my parents have the other one." _damn he looks good. and he used my shampoo, I'm gonna loose it before next month. Lord help me please._ Castiel stood there and then Dean coughed. Castiel easily shook his head out of his trance. They packed every thing up from the night before, then Castiel moved his head in one direction for Dean to follow. Dean does. Castiel brings them down stairs and out the door. They make it just out of Castiel's house before John is leaving for work. Dean looked up when he hears Johns car start up. John rolls his window down and says good morning to Dean and waves at Castiel. Dean nods his head and waves back. Then John is off to work. 

 

" It looks like John is fine with every thing that happened. Is he?" Castiel said optimistically. Dean smiled. "Yeah he's fine with everything, I had a different conversation with him. It really felt good to just talk to him. With out misunderstanding." "Well that's great Dean. You know, I don't think that John is a bad father, he just never has time to do things with you guys. You can tell that he loves you both." Castiel looed at Dean waiting for a response. "Yeah I know that, and I try to just keep that in mind when he isn't there for some of the things that have happened to me. But... " Dean dropped the subject and he said. "Can we uh, just walk now?" "Yeah. Lets go." Castiel started walking and Dean followed. 

 

"Cas your shampoo smells amazing. Also can we talk about your house and parents." Dean said. "Um, sure yeah." "Okay well I love your choice of cleansers for your various parts of your body. They all smell so damn good. And your parents they are a bit weird like I said last night, but they are pretty nice." Castiel blushes at thinking about what he remembers he did to Dean last night. Then he laughs. Dean looks at Castiel with the upmost confused look. "What's so funny man?" Castiel just looked at Dean. "Can't you tell Dean. Jesus you are blind." Dean looked at Castiel with a blank look. Waiting for Castiel to elaborate on what he is talking about. "God Dean, your fucking hot. And your adorable, you have the best personality ever. You stick up for people even when you may get hurt. You have been through so much, and I feel for you. " Castiel starts tearing up, and Dean just looks at him. Dean tries to open his mouth but nothing comes out. "Damn it Dean, I have a fucking crush on you. You, blind ignorant boy. I can't help it." A tear streams down his face by this point and Dean looks forward. Dean is blushing so hard, and so is Cas. "Cas your... you are hot too. But I... I don't know if I like you like that. I'm sorry. So... last night when, on the stairs, that, that was... But no. I, I cant not yet. I'm so sorry Cas." Dean looked at Castiel and saw the look on his face. And he felt so bad. Castiel looks hurt, but not totally destroyed. "Dean, I'm sorry. I just thought that's how I felt, I don't want to make you feel awkward like that. I never would want you to feel like that. Really I'm sorry." They run into Charlie before they hit her house. Charlie sees Dean wearing the clothes that he let Castiel wear the day before. "Guys what's wrong? I heard raised voices." Charlie looks between the two of them and she sees how red the both of them are. She puts two and two together. She smiles and shakes her head. "Did Dean sleep at your house?" Castiel just looked at her and shook his head. 

 

"Uh, yeah he did." "What did you two do? You are both red." "I told Dean that I have a crush on him. And he didn't feel the same about me." Castiel said still looking a little hurt. "It's okay. We have made grounds stable on where we are with each other. For now we are best friends. It's nothing he did, or I did. I just cant do anything. I... I just don't know you enough." Dean says and he can actually feel his heart hurting because he felt he really broke Cas. Charlie looks at them both again and she laughs. "Well then that was great to get off of our chests. Please just don't hurt each others feelings. I can't choose sides here." Castiel breathes in deeply and they just continue their walk to the school. They really don't talk much. 

Castiel:  _I can't believe that I just fucking did that. God i'm so damn stupid. I made him feel a way that I would never want him to feel. Wither we were friends or not._

Dean:  _I hope that hes not mad at me, I don't want to let him down. I care about him, just as he does me but I really can't._

 

Charlie keeps trying to keep a conversation going but when neither of them respond she just looks between them both and drops it. 

Charlie thinks to her self: _God I hope that this won't ruin their friend ship. They are such good friends._  

 

"Okay the silence is enough. Now I know that this little thing did not stop you guys from still being friends. Do you know how many friends I have had a crush on and they either found out or knew and we were still perfectly fine friends? I am done with it, and it has only been a few minutes." Charlie burst out. "Give each other a platonic hug. Right now."

Dean and Cas stop walking and they look at each other and Dean is the first one to walk in to the hug. That right there is how Castiel knew that he didn't fuck up. Castiel closes the rest of the space between them and he hugs Dean. When they pull apart, Castiel laughs. "I'm sorry Dean, I thought I fucked every thing up between us as friends." "I thought I did too, I was worried that every thing from the past few days was over or it would be awkward." "Well now that that is over, can we finish walking to school now?" Charlie interrupted. They all shake their heads and walk. Every thing is back to normal, like nothing ever even happened.

 

"Hey, why haven't we seen a lot of people go by?" Dean asked looking around. The other two looked around and Cas said " I don't know, maybe school got cancelled." Dean made a hmpf sound and ignored it from then on. Once they walked up to the school they saw a sign that said the school was closed because some student exploded a toilet because the toilets haven't been used that much over the summer. So they sigh and walk start to walk back home. While they walk they stop at the corner store. The owner greets them and goes back to looking at his news paper. They roam the store for about five minuets and then they put every thing on the counter. He rings everything up and the total comes up to twenty dollars and fifty-eight cents. Dean pulls out his wallet and he pays for it. They grab their stuff and tell him have a nice day.

 

"Hey guys should we all just chill at one of our houses? I mean after we go home and do what ever we need to do and tell our parents that school got cancelled." Castiel said. Dean laughed and replied, "I don't even need to tell any one other than Sammy. But he's actually at school so I'm good." Charlie just looked at Dean horrifically. "What, I have a dad but he is just always at work so, he's not dead or anything like that." They walk for a few minutes before Dean says, "We can chill at my house, it's not like my Dad is gonna be home, Sammy neither, it'll be perfect." Charlie and Castiel look at each other and shake their heads in agreement. They drop off by Charlies first, then tell her that they will be back with in the hour to come get her for Deans house.

 

Dean goes with Castiel to his house to notify his parents, then they grab some snacks and drinks and drop them off at Dean's. Then they message Charlie to let her know they on their way to get her. While they are walking they talk about what happened not even two hours ago. "Uh, Cas. I'm sorry about how I reacted a while ago. It was over dramatic. It's just that the last time someone told me they liked me they ended up being an abusive dick to me." Castiel looked up to meet him in his eyes and he says, " Dean it's okay, I understand how you must feel. I'm fine with it." "If I am being honest, I kinda do like you like that, but not at the same time. You are fine as hell and fucking adorable. I like it. Maybe we can be friends right now but still just feel each other. Ya know, just flirt and stuff." Dean blushes at what he said. "Well, I have no problem with it. I'm down. I'm never gonna stop it either, you are too damn adorable." Dean easily pushed Castiel. They laughed and closed some of the space between them. When they get to Charlie's house they knock and she comes out. 

 

She opens her mouth glares her eyes to look shocked. "What happened between you two already. You are both giddy and its adorable." Dean looks at Castiel and just says "Not that it is any of your business, but we've made amends and plan on trying." Castiel smiles and looks at Charlie.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean and Castiel stand a little bit closer as they walk to Deans house, and Charlie just stays her normal distance. She laughs to her self every once in a while because Dean and Castiel will be sucked into their own little conversations and Charlie just walks not talking at all for a few minutes.  _They are gonna end up with each other with in a few months._ _They are perfect for each other. They are so cute._ There are a few people walking on the other side of the road that just stare at the three of them, But They just ignore them. Dean and Castiel are just sucked into each other so they are oblivious to what is going on in the world other than Charlie.

 

They turn into Deans drive way and they wait for Dean to get his house key out. He unlocks the door and they all walk in. "Wow Dean this is a pretty nice house." "Yeah I got the biggest room in the house, Sammy got the second biggest, and Dad got the smallest. He is never here so that's why. Like I have said before he is ALWAYS at work or in another state for work. He is at home for maybe tow or three days every two months. He couldn't make the decision so I did." Dean showed them around the house, the bathrooms, where the bedrooms are, with out showing them the rooms other than Dean's. Then he showed them the kitchen. Once they made a full round of the house, they all gathered in the living. Dean and Castiel sat very closely next to each other and Charlie sat on the other side. Dean turned on the sixty inch T.V. 

 

After a short few commercials the show Castle came on. Castiel and Dean both gasp with excitement, then they look at each other and laugh. Charlie says, "Wow, you two really have a lot in common. You really are meant for each other." Dean glared over Castiel at Charlie and just resumed watching. "I loooovve Castle. I know nearly every word to the entire show. I've seen every episode at least three times." Castiel said. Dean looks at him, "Wow, you are such a nerd. Its adorable." Castiel scoots closer to Dean. And Dean allows him to. Castiel lets out a low sigh, thank full that Dean is okay with things like this. Dean wants to take things slow, but not too slow.  When Dean presses guide in the remote, he scrolls through to see what comes on next, and he sees that it is a Castle marathon that just started. Castiel exclaims 'Yes' and throws his head back. Dean laughs at him and just ignores the face that Charlie gave them. They get through two seasons of Castle before Charlie's stomach growls and she says, " Do you have any food over here? I am starving. It's like lunch time." Dean easily pushes Cas off of him and gets up. He nods his head for them to follow. "I personally don't have any food, buuuut Castiel brought plenty of snacks." He opens up the cabinet and fridge. Charlie grabs Cheez- it's, water bottles, and a can of spray cheese. Dean just grabs some Power aide, and some cookies. Castiel just gets some water. 

 

When they get back to the living room they find their original seats. But Dean covers up with a quilt that his aunt made. It is a pretty big sized quilt. It must have taken a long time to make, Castiel thought to himself. _I like this, a lot. This feels amazing, being close to each other and it not being weird._ Dean thought to himself. Dean continues Castle from where he paused it. They watch about three more episodes before Castiel gets up to go to the bathroom. When he came back he basically sat on top of Dean, but gave him enough room to pull the quilt over the both of them. Dean moved the rest of the way to the arm of the couch to be comfortable, and Castiel scooted flat against Dean and nuzzled his head under Dean's arm. Dean eats his cookies, and offers some to Cas every once in a while. Castiel takes them, because who wouldn't take free cookies. Dean drinks all of his drink and has to use the bathroom. Charlie just stays to her self other than to say something about the show. She isn't a huge fan like Dean Cas, but she still has casually watched the show. She eats nearly the full box of Cheze It's with the spray cheese.  

 

They stay like that for the rest of the season. Until Sam comes home from school. "Are these your friends?" "Uh, yeah they are, school got cancelled." Sam just shakes his head and goes to his room. They watch the rest of the series, it's time for dinner, or at least Sam's stomach thinks that it is. When he comes into the living room and tells Dean he is hungry, Dean looks at the clock. "Holly shit, its past eight already. Okay I'm coming to fix something." He nudges Cas and he gets up, letting Dean go fix them something. Dean opens a box of stuffing, and cooks it. Then he makes some sandwiches. "I know that they don't go together Sam, but its really all we have. If you want you can grab some of the snacks that Castiel brought over here. He wont mind at all, hes got plenty." Sam hadn't eaten since before he got home from school. Castiel silently watches from the living room. He smiles at how much Dean cares for his brother. Dean fixes Sam something and brings the rest of them their food. Charlie is stuck up in her phone. Texting her girlfriend. Only getting off when Dean brought the plates.

 

"We can go up to my room, so long as we don't spill anything on the floor or bed we should be fine." He handed them their plates and they all walk to Deans room. "Wow you really do have the biggest room Dean." Charlie said in amazement. "Yeah he does. The bed is nice too." Charlie rolls her eyes. Dean and Castiel sit on the bed and Charlie sits in Dean's desk chair. They all talk about Castle. That's it, just that. But Dean tells Charlie that she can sleep in the gust bedroom, or here on the floor. Any where really. He tells Castiel the same. Then he leaves for a few minutes to tell Sam good night and he asks Dean about Castiel. "Hey Dean, what are you and Castiel. I thought that you couldn't date any one because of what happened to you." Dean blushed. "Well I don't really know what we are, but I know that we are trying to be something. Something small, and slow. Not dating right now, but things like cuddling, and flirting. He really means a lot to me. Even though we really only have known each other for a few days. He is adorable, and nerdy." Dean smiles like a stupid teen age girl. He tells Sam good night and goes to leave. "Hey Dean, I saw how you two are when next to each other. You deserve a guy like him, you really do. I know you two will be fucking happy. Any way good night Dean." Sam smiled because the thought of Dean being happy makes him happy. He may not be fully in the know of what has happened or is still happening to Dean, but he knows a good bit of it and he doesn't like it at all. 

 

Dean gets back to the room and they finish eating then Charlie says that she will bring the dirty dishes down and wash them. While she is gone Dean tells Cas, "Hey, Cas. I really like what we are doing and how slow we are figuring it out. It makes things comfortable for me. And for that I am really thankful. I love to cuddle, and small touches. I love physical contact. But not any hard contact." "Dean. You can always know that I will never, ever push you past your limits, or touch you in a way that you don't want to be touched. Plus I fuck with cuddling and little touches so hard. They make me feel good." They didn't really notice but they were leaning in to each other the while time they were talking, and then Dean finished off the rest of the space between them. And he kissed Castiel. Castiel opened his eyes wide then pushed back. Groaning quietly. It was a slight kiss, one that wasn't even planned. Nothing Dean didn't really want nor didn't want, it just happened. They pulled away and Dean was blushing so hard Castiel couldn't help but laugh . But not at Dean but how adorable he was. Dean tried to ignore the hot burning feeling in his face, and the slight arousal he felt. He told Cas to tell Charlie that he went to sleep, he is too tired. "Dean it's okay that we did that. It didn't have to mean anything. It is fine, we are figuring things out, and if we have to do that more, or other things then so be it. Every thing will be fine.

 

Castiel couldn't help but smile when Dean finally fell asleep right after he climbed into the bed. When she came back Castiel whispered for her to be quiet. "What are you smiling about? Huh." "Don't tell Dean I told you this, or don't let him think you know. But He kissed me, and I think he wasn't ready for it. But it just happened and he initiated it." "Maybe he had to do it. To find out how he feels." "That's what I told him and also that it was fine if he had to do that." They drop it and Castiel and Charlie spend about an hour more awake than Dean. They quietly talk and show each other memes. Then when Charlie goes to the bathroom Castiel climbs in the bed with Dean.

 

Charlie walks back in and Castiel is close to Dean but they are back to back. She whispers to her self, "Well, looks like I am sleeping on the floor as I planned to do BEFORE Dean fell asleep." She sets her alarm just incase school is tomorrow, then she explores the house for blankets to layer on the floor. When she enters the room again with a few pillows from the gust room and some blankets, Castiel is already softly snoring and pressed against Dean. She swears that in the soft darkness of the large bedroom, that she can see Dean easily pushing against Castiel, trying to get just a little more warmth. She laughs internally and smiles, then folds what she needs lays them down and lies down to sleep. She scrolls through Face Book for a half hour and shares some posts then she double checks her alarm, and then falls asleep. She sets her alarm for a little bit later than she normally would, that way they could sleep a little bit more if they don't have school.


	9. Chapter 9

 IT IS WHAT WOULD BE THE 5TH DAY OF SCHOOL, FRIDAY

 

 

 

   
 Charlie is awoken by her alarm quietly from underneath her pillows. It was 7:30. She silences it then as she goes to wake up the boys, she stops and looks in shock. Castiel has wrapped Dean in his arm, and Dean is just below his other arm. Slightly curled up. Almost like a cold child would do to his parents. She shakes her head and wakes them up. "Hey love birds. Wake up, we may not have school, or we may actually have it I don't know yet." Dean, still facing Cas, grumbled and said "Look at my phone it went off about thirty minuets ago. It might have something about it." Charlie puts in his password and Dean was right. He had something about school on his phone. "Well looks like you guys can be an adorable non-couple, who cuddles and touches all over each other for the whole day. I love it, considering that you guys are not an item." She laughs at the two. Dean sits up and has some hair in his face. He pushes it out of the way and then goes to the bathroom.

 

When he comes back, Castiel is still in the bedroom. "I am going back to bed. You Coming?" Castiel looked at Dean and raises an eye brow. "You know, you have some fine brow power. Its hot." Castiel laughs and rolls his eyes. "Yes let me use the bathroom first and get some water." Castiel brings Dean a glass of water and he drinks it. Then they fall asleep. Charlie walks in every hour or so, but she does her own thing, with out digging around. They sleep for about two and a half hours.  Sammy has already left for school. When Dean woke up, he felt that Castiel was still pressed close to his body, so he presses the back of his body to the front of Castiel's body. He kind of tilts his head back a little and rolls his eyes with enjoyment. Castiel wakes up when he feels Deans body pressed against his, he looks at Dean and Dean has an evil grin on his face. "This is just a tease. Ha. IF we become something. Because I am really loving this. Taking it slow, or at my pace. We are doing cute little things like this and it warms my heart. Like a lot." Dean blushes again. Castiel says screw it. He leans in and waits for Dean to do that same, and he is quite shocked when Dean does lean in to close in the space between the two. They kiss and Charlie walks in.

 

"Whoa, okay guys. You gotta warn a girl before you have sex. I am a lesbian for a reason." She says jokingly. They pull apart so fast that Dean is sure that he got whip lash. Castiel rubs at his neck and says , "Charlie we are sorry. It just happened... Again." Castiel looks side ways. They both look like tomatoes. "Guys it's oaky to want to be like this. Just friends but you do small things to figure out where you two want to be. Though I love it. You guys are adorable." She laughs "Well in that case..." Castiel pushed Dean back on the bed and leaned over him. He stared down at Dean and raised his dominant eyebrow, licked his lips and let his body fall onto Dean's. All of his weight on Dean made Dean feel good, he felt content. He liked the feeling of having Castiel on top of him. He wasn't too heavy nor too light. He felt muscled and warm. He kissed Dean. While he was kissing Dean, he felt something starting to poke him. Castiel hummed into Dean's mouth and pushed both his body and mouth further into Dean. Dean grew slightly harder. Then he put his hands on Cas's lower hips and let them flow under his shirt, and back up to his hips. Dean could feel Castiel starting to grow harder. He laughed onto Castiel's lips. He let a devilish smirk show on his lips. 

 

When Dean let go of Cas he pulled away from Dean. Both of them lightly breathless from the kiss, Charlie looks at both of them and her eyes are as big as head lights with her mouth open wide with shock. Even she is embarrassed. "Wow, okay so that was... I don't even know what that was. I am one hundred percent lesbian and I thought that was the hottest fucking thing I have seen in a while." Dean kind of thrown off by what just happened, because he didn't expect him to react like that, just said, "I agree Castiel. I fucking loved that." Castiel looks down at Dean's pants, then back to his face. Charlie rolls her eyes then grunts as she is leaving the room. "Lock the door when you get there." Castiel told her. Just to make her have more of a visual of what she thinks they are going to do. 

 

"Dean. I'm sorry if you didn't like that. I saw another opportunity and went for it. Buuut, clearly you enjoyed it." "Uh, yeah so did you. But it is fine Cas, I really did love that. I want that more." Castiel pulled Dean on top of him as he lied down. He trails his hands down to Dean's waist, pulling him back down body to body. Breath on breath, Then Dean smiles and smashes their lips together. He puts his hands next to Castiel's head. Then Castiel puts his hands in Deans pants and grabs his ass through his boxers. Putting their growing erections closer than they ever thought they would be. They kiss a few more times and then pull apart. They just lay there, looking at the ceiling. "Okay, I know that I said I want to take it slow, but this, this is faster than I said I wanted it to be. But we can do this all we want." "Me too I apparently react to you very well. And the same with you." Castiel sat up at an angle and put his hand over Deans erection. Palming it and Dean putting his head down into the bed, pushing his crotch up into Castiel's hand. He groans, then ruts a few times before he pulls Castiel's hand away. "Please. Don't." Dean puts his own hand there and does the same thing Castiel did. Then he puts his hands down his pajamas and grabs his member. Grunting he starts to stroke it. Castiel watching intently, Castiel grows to full hardness, and Dean can see it through the pants that he is wearing. Seeing that had Dean getting close to the edge. Castiel stopped him and pulled Deans pants all the way off, and moved Dean's hand out of the way. He placed his hand around Dean's hardened dick and strokes. Dean moves his hand and tells Castiel to stand and remove his own clothes. Bottoms at least. He does so. Once settled back on the bed, Castiel resumes what he was doing to Dean. Then Dean grabs Castiel's dick and does the same thing that Castiel did to him. He wants Castiel to feel the way that he is making Dean feel. When Dean comes. Castiel isn't far behind. They both make a mess, and they just enjoy the peaceful silence of the room. They can't even hear Charlie in the house. Castiel sits up to kiss Dean one more time before he grabs his shirt to clean them up.

 

While Dean has had a high number of hand jobs, this is for sure by far the best one yet. They turn on his T.V. and then just chill out for a little while. Dean reaches for his phone to ask Charlie where she is and she says she is in the living room. Being as far away from the two of them as possible with out leaving. When Cas gets up to use the bathroom he leaves the door unlocked when he comes back. "You can have one of my shirts. If you want instead of not wearing one. Which I don't mind." Dean said looking Castiel up and down. Castiel just grabs the first shirt he sees. Charlie comes back up to the room when she hears activity.  

 

 "Ugh. Guys really, that's disgusting." She said as she saw Cas was wearing one of Dean's shirts and his was on the ground bunched up. Her face showed disgust. Dean gets up and just ignores her. "I'm making breakfast. Lunch? I don't know but what ever it is it will be fucking amazing." "I already ate when I first woke you guys up." Charlie says with her nose still scrunched up. "Well then I guess that we will just eat on our own then. Maybe have a romantic date." Castiel said being a smart ass. Charlie just sat down in Deans desk chair and watched them leave the room. Castiel followed Dean like he was his shadow. That was until they made it to the living room and he sat down on the couch, and Dean continued into the kitchen. "Hey, no looking at what I am cooking. What I put in my pancakes is a secret. No one will ever know what I make them out of." Castiel waited a few seconds before responding with "Um... okay Dean. I won't look." Castiel raises his hands in defense. Dean returns to making his home-made pancakes. 

 

The entire time that Dean is cooking Castiel and Charlie can both smell how amazing every thing smells. It takes Dean about an hour and a half to cook every thing. He called Cas and Charlie into the kitchen. "Guys, its all done. Come eat." When Charlie came into the kitchen, she saw enough food for at least six people to eat. "Charlie, I know that you have to at least start being hungry right now. It's been hours since you ate." Charlie just shakes her head and grabs some food. "Dean, how the hell did you make these they are fucking amazing." Castiel said stuffing his mouth with food. "Its not just these are good it is all amazing." "Thanks guys." Dean and Cas bring all of the food into the living room and they all just chill and watch more T.V. Dean and Castiel sit all but on top of each other, and Charlie sits on the floor. She just watches Dean and Castiel interact with each other. She cant help but smile at how adorable they are with each other.

 

_Awe just look at them. They are relationship goals. So damn cute. They literally belong with each other. They make each other laugh. Shoot._ She smiles and laughs to her self.

 

Dean catches her and asks what so funny. "Nothing, it's just that you two, well you, Dean. Said that you couldn't right now. But here you are, basically in love with each other and kissing and cuddling with each other. You have been on top of the other non stop. I love it. You two are so cute. Wither you are together or not. Just friends with benefits or what ever it is. You guys belong with each other. I cant help but smile at you two. It is just like how Cas always will smile at you when ever you talk about something you are passionate about. Or just about any thing in general, except that I am not in love you. I am just so happy for you." Dean and Castiel burn bright red. At the same time. "Dean can I talk to you, please?" Castiel said getting up. Dean follows suit.

 

"Dean. I really think Charlie knows more about how we feel than we do. Or at least what we think we do. Because Dean. I really, actually, do want to be with you. With more than just a friends with benefits, or what ever you want to call us. God I want to do the things that we are doing right now, but I also would like to do more things than that. But slowly. or at a pace that you like." Castiel paused and looked at the expression on Deans face. "It's okay if you don't want that right now. Or if you do too. We can do those things and they can still be done at a slow pace. I want you to be the most comfortable I can make you." Dean waited a few seconds before smashing their lips together. They kissed for a few seconds and then Castiel pushed Dean further back onto the wall. Then Dean let his hand have a mind of it's own. He let it do what ever it wanted. And what it wanted was to find it's way to Castiel's dick and push down on his crotch. Castiel groaned. Then Dean lets go and pulled apart from Castiel. "Do you want to do things like that, more? Or is it more things like sex that you want. Because I can give you better hand jobs and blow jobs. What ever it is you want. Well nearly any thing that you want I can give you." Dean smirked and raised an eye brow, and licked his lips. 

 

Once they were both back with Charlie, they finished their food. They spend two hours eating then pick up their dishes. They go back up to Deans room and take a nap. They assume their original spots, and they are out. They are woken up three hours later when Sammy walks into Deans room but can't open it all the way because Charlie is in the way. "Dean, hey Dean what is in the way of the door. Open it damn it." Dean jumps out of the bed and wakes up Cas and Charlie. Then opens the door.  "Hey Sam, we're sorry. We all fell asleep." Sam shakes his head in shame. "Dean. It's okay. I know that you aren't straight. Also I have eyes, I cam in here to see how every one was doing and Castiel was snuggled so close up to you. It looked like you were one huge ball under the blanket. You two seem to really be happy. Do what makes you happy and content Dean, I literally could not give a single shit about who you date." Dean pulled Sam in for a hug. "Thanks Sammy." "Well I'm gonna go get a snack and do my home work. Bye guys." He walks away. They spend two hours in Deans room playing Cards Against Humanity. Then Castiel pulls up you tube videos of Jena Marbles. They watch all of her new videos about her being a 32 year old lady. 

 

"Wow I love her. She is too funny. And then her dogs, they just make me cry with laughter." Charlie said wiping tears from her eyes. Castiel sat up next to Dean and stood up. "She really is hilarious. Amazing content. I am telling you guys. You two are really missing out on awesome videos." "Yeah, I'm gonna watch her from now on. Really an awesome creator."

 

They continue to watch Jenna more, and they then discover Julien her boyfriend. He really cracks Jenna up, and makes the videos even more funny. They watch her other channels and they don't even stop to use the bathroom. By the time they take a break the clock on Deans phone says that it is already seven-thirty. "Okay guys bathroom break then we find something to do for dinner." They all use the bathroom they all gather in the living room and figure out what they want to do. Castiel said go out to eat. Charlie said take out or delivery. Sam said just find what ever they want, and Dean says that he agrees with Charlie. "Sorry Cas. But not really. I don't want to go out to eat, mostly because we don't have a car." "We can all get something huge and split it. Or each pay our own and get what ever we want." Castiel said, " I vote the first option." Charlie shook her head in agreement. "I will pay for you Sam. Or you can just eat something from the pantry if you want." "What ever is fine. I'll just eat something we have here." "You sure Sam?" "Yeah." "Okay." They all agree on sushi. With the total of the delivery, price of food and tips. Every one payed a total of 20 dollars each. They ordered the food and then waited.

 

When the door bell rang, Dean got up to get the food and pay. The guy who delivered was pretty cute. When Dean handed him the money, the delivery guy let his hand stay on Deans longer than what was acceptable. Dean pulled his hand away fast and just took every thing. "Cas can you come help me there is too much stuff." Castiel comes up and sees the way that the dude is looking at Dean. He glares at him and then takes every thing else that Dean could not hold. Then slamming the door on him, making him hurt his nose. They put every thing down and Dean and ran to his room. Castiel set his stuff down and tried to reach him before he closed the door. But he wasn't fast enough. Dean locked the door.

 

"Dean. You need to open the door. Please. What happened?" Dean slowly opens the door. "Come in." "Dean are you okay?" "I'm not great, but I'm not bad either. Just scared." "Dean, of what?" "That you are gonna hurt me. Or that you are mad at me." Dean starts to tear up. "Why. Why would I be mad or why would I hurt you? Dean, what happened?" "In almost all of my past relationships, I was with some pretty fucked up people. They uh, they would get mad at me when some one would flirt with me. But I would never do it back. I was faithful. Never could cheat. Not even a little. And they would hit me... Or, they would yell at me for even just being flirted with. I never knew why. I just didn't want you to think that I was doing something like that. I freaked out and didn't know what to do. I like you too much for me to think that you would, or could even do those things." Castiel stares Dean in the eyes. "Dean, I could NEVER ever do something like that to you. Or any one. I am just not like that. Because I know that people have been through tough shit before. Why would or should I be the reason that someone else is afraid to love again. Or even trust someone. I am so sorry that you had to go through that, but know that I care about you too much to do that to you." Dean starts crying and Cas pulls him in for a hug. Dean heaves a few times and then pulls away from Castiel. He dries his eyes. Stands up and walks out, turning around and kisses Castiel. "You really do care about me." Castiel just smiled in response. "Just know that me and Charlie really do care about you Dean, and that we could never harm you."

 They get to the kitchen and Charlie is already eating. She stops mid chew. "What I know something happened, but I am starving." She laughs. "It's okay Charlie. I am fine." Dean steps closer to Cas and hugs him. They hug for almost a minuet. "Sometimes you just need a long hug." Dean said. "Well it is scientifically proven that the longer the hug, the more they , 'heal' your hurt. So hug how ever long that you need to." They all sit down to eat, and they just talk. That's it, because sometimes its just good to get thing out.

 

When they finish eating they all go back to Deans room and resume watching Jenna and Julien. Then Sam checks in to tell Dean that he is going to sleep because it's midnight. They stay up for another two hours before going to sleep.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys I am absolutely sorry for the long wait. It has been over two months. I lost inspiration and my boyfriend broke up with me. So I was super sad and depressed about it. he and our relationship was the reason behind some of my best parts of a fic. and sorry this is short. I hope you all like it.

Charlie sleeps on the floor like she did the night before, Dean and Castiel are sleeping on Deans bed. Sam gets up to get some water and wondered something, so he went to Deans room to ask him about it. But they were all sleeping. Sam peeped through the door to see Dean and Castiel bundled up close to each other, and Charlie in a ball on the floor. He smiled to him self.  _I am so happy for Dean. He deserves the world  and his world just turns out to be Castiel. And I am so fine with that._ Sam shakes his head a little and closes the door. Charlie gets up to get some water and bumps into Sam. "Oh I'm sorry Sam. Were you in the room just now?" "Uh, Yeah. I wanted to ask Dean something but you guys were sleeping. I saw Dean and Cas sleeping and I just thought that Dean is so happy to have you guys. Especially Castiel." "Yeah I agree. Okay well I only came in here for some water. So good night." Charlie walks back to Deans room and Castiel is turning over as soon as she enters the room. Dean felt Castiel turn over during the night and face away form Dean, so he grunts quietly and then tussles with the blankets until facing Cas' back side getting as close as ever possible. Sam wakes up before every one else does so he eats some of the left overs from when Dean made brunch the day before. 

 

When Sam grabs his plate out of the microwave it is too hot and he drops it. Dean heard it in his room jolted awake. He woke Cas and Charlie, telling them to stay in the room and stay alert. When he goes into the kitchen all he sees is Sam sweeping up the broken ceramic plate. "Oh my God Sam, you scared the living shit out of me. Why are you eating at 7 a.m. any way?" "Because I am a normal person Dean. I don't sleep in until almost noon." "Okay well you do that while I go back and snuggle as close to Castiel as I can." Sam visibly gaged. " You know considering that you and Castiel are not a thing yet, but you both still do cute couplie things with each other, is just blech." "Well actually we are a thing it is just that we don't know what we are yet. But we are what we are. Why do we need a label for what we are? If we just were fuck buddies, or friends with benefits." The look on Sam's face told Dean that he'd had it with the visuals of him and Castiel. Dean laughed returning back to his bedroom.

 

"Guys it's okay. It was just Sam dropping something. Not that you two were even worried. Y'all were just knocked out cold." He chuckled. He walked over to the bed and then plops down almost on top of Castiel. Castiel let him lie down on actual bed before he put his hand on Deans chest and then his head followed suit. Dean just let it happen. He relaxed and just let it happen. His head on his pillow, he slowly fell asleep with the quietness of the room. Castiel sat up to ask Dean something, but soon realized he was out. So he just went back to sleep as well. "Charlie let's just go to sleep again. Deans out." He whispers to Charlie. She shakes her head and they just float off into sleep. They sleep for the next two hours. They are woken up by Someone walking through out the house. John walks through Deans door. Asking about something and they all jump awake. "Hey Dean have you s-" John stops dead in his tracks. Jaw open mid sentence. Dean looks at John and just makes a face that says nothing is happening but oops. "Hey Dad. This is Charlie and this is Castiel." Dean looks sideways at Castiel and just smirks. "I swear that nothing happened while you were gone. And they both only slept because there was no school on Friday." Dean stood up and walked past John to talk to him in the hall way. He closed the door. "Dad, I know it looks like some kind of weird thing. But they are just friends. Well Charlie is just my best friend but Castiel, I can't explain it. But he is the one who has helped me. I don't love him romantically, yet, but I know I have some feelings for him." "Dean its okay. I know about you being Bisexual. If you forgot. I'm fine with it, you know this." "Yes I do Dad, and he understands my hard past. We don't know what we are. Or if we are, but just please just let us be." John just said nothing, he smiled, hugged Dean and then went to his room. "Yall better not be having sex in my house while I am home Dean." He yelled loudly from his room. 

 

Dean opened the door and he was blushing like a school girl. Dean avoided looking at Castiel and Charlie was just laughing her butt off. She was red from laughing so hard. "Dean you are just so cute. I love it." Dean looked up at Castiel. He walks forward and just smashes into Cas. Castiel's breath was taken from how sudden it was. Castiel grunted after he was able to gain some air back. Charlie leaves as they pull apart. "Charlie where are you going?" Dean says as sarcastic as he can. Castiel said "I hate us, literally so much." jokingly. John walked by putting two finger even with his eyes and moved them between him and the two teens. Castiel looked confused. "What did you say to him? and also please tell me that he is not being that serious." "I told him how I felt about you, and that nothing happened while he was gone. And yes he is not that serious. He knows that he can trust me with a boy or a girl whether he is here or not." Castiel gives him one last little peck on his cheek before getting up and going to the kitchen with Charlie.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is going to be a long one. So I am breaking it up into two chapters, maybe three. So I will post it in a future date. Please enjoy it. I wrote this in four hours sorry for typos.

It is Saturday

 

 

John is in the kitchen when Charlie and Castiel walk in. "Hey, Dean, Sam! Get in here." Charlie said. "Okay , well, since I am never home and I have just walking in on my son's friend and, boyfriend? I shall make celebratory breakfast for you all." He looks at Castiel, smirks and then raises an eyebrow. Castiel's eye get big and he turns around as if looking for someone else.  John opens the fridge to get out everything. "Dean, I know you love to cook, but why is there nothing in the fridge?" Dean scratched his neck. "Well I made brunch yesterday. Do you want me to go to the store?" "Well we cant just eat air. No matter how filling it is." "Make a list and I will go." John takes five minutes to make a list and he gives it to Cas and tells him to go to the store with Dean. "Your dad told me to go with you, so lets go." When Dean grabs the keys John stops hi at the door. "Please safe son." Dean shakes his head and lets Cas out first. They get in the car and drive off. The store isn't that far from the house. 

 

"Do you really want to know what I told my dad?" Castiel looked at Dean with a look of terror. "Oh good God, it is nothing bad I swear to you. trust me I care too much about you to say any thing bad." Dean looked towards Castiel and smiled. Castiel shook his head, and rolled his eyes. "So basically what I told him is that I know that we are something, but we really don't know what we are yet. I said that I love you, just not romantically. So I love you but I'm not in love with you. At least not yet." He winked. "And all he said is that he knows I am Bisexual and that he trusts me with whom ever I bring home." Castiel laughed quietly and smiled at Dean. "Well it's nice to know that you feel the same way about me. You nerdy goof ball." The store was only a ten minuet drive from Dean's house. So he pulls up right after him and Castiel finish talking. Castiel pulls the list out as he gets out of the car.

 

 After Dean grabs a hand held basket Castiel hands Dean the paper. He unfolds it, "Did he want me to buy the entire store or what?" Castiel didn't laugh. "You know, you think you are funny and you are not." "Your right, I'm hilarious." Dean raises both eyebrows. Cas sighs. As dean is looking down at the list in the same hand as the basket, and is focused fully on getting what he needs and getting the hell out of the store, Castiel holds his hand. Dean smiles and tries not to loose focus of what he has to do. So he tells Castiel to what to grab, until they have every thing they need, plus somethings they wanted just because. When they get to check out Castiel lets go of Dean so he can put everything on the belt. The cashier who was at the counter looked at them with total hate and disgust. Full disbelief. Castiel just looked at him. 

 

The cashier just stood there, not doing anything. "Excuse me, but I think we are buying some things. So please do your job, I do not care if you don't like that we are together, or not. But if you are..." Castiel grabbed Deans hand again and kept putting things in on the belt. "I am sorry that us being happy is bothering you. Or that you your self are probably gay in some form of the word and cant express it." The guys jaw dropped, then he slowly closed it and started to ring everything up. "Your total is 31.72" He still looked a little angry. "Hey I am sorry that I talked to you like that. Okay, but I just absolutely hate when people are like that. But if you really are afraid of being gay or bi or what ever, please ignore it. Ignore what people have to say, be your self. Be happy, but if you are just like this then please open your eyes, we do you zero harm by being with each other. Do research, ask questions, please don't just be mean to people in the LGBT+ community. Just leave us be, you can not like us but you do not have to be rude and disrespect us." They left still holding hands. "Wow, fuck that was cute. Watching you get all mad that someone was homophobic." Dean kissed Castiel quickly, then put every thing in the trunk and they left. For the whole ten minuet ride back to Dean's house Castiel had his hand resting on Dean's upper thigh. Slowly slipping it further inward. 

 

Every time Castiel would move his hand at all, Dean would look down at his hand. And he would smile. "You know, that I just fucking love the small things like this. It's the small typical couple stuff that makes me feel so happy, right. It is just so cute when someone does this to me. It means the world to me. I want things like that. And that's really it." "Well now that I know this you can be expecting this A LOT more." He moved his hand up and down his thigh. "I love to hold hands anytime. To show us off, I love hugs, especially long ones. I love all of the gushy stuff." Castiel was quite upset that he had to take his hand off of Dean to help get everything out of the car. But he did it any way.

 

Charlie and Sam come out to get the rest of the things that they couldn't get alone. John is waiting in the Livingroom for them to get back. "Good Lord son what took so long? Did you two..." John made a disgusted face as a joke. "Ew no Dad. There was a guy who didn't like that me and Cas were holding hands and he was mad at it. Then We say there until Castiel grabbed my hand again and told him off." "Wow Castiel, I am proud that you did that." "Well I would do that if it was me and Dean or not, or someone else. I hate bigitory. I can not stand it at all. No matter who is from or towards." Castiel kissed Dean, turning away Castiel looked at Dean and then John. Johns eyes went wide, he couldn't believe that Castiel had just done that in front of him, with no hesitation already. John taped Dean in the side with his elbow, "Well then, I like him already." Dean rolled his eyes. "Go and cook old man." "I will if you but why don't you Castiel go make out." He said making fun of them. Charlie and Sam just stand there in awe. Then Sam just goes to his room. Leaving Charlie with John, Castiel and Dean went up to Deans room. John did tell them to go make out so, they are only listening. John turned around and gasped. "Dad don't worry we're not really going to make out. Promise." Dean's fingers were crossed behind his back. 

 

John just ignored them, he really didn't care about what they did, because he know that they wouldn't do anything bad. So he let them be. John took everything out of the bags and picked up what he didn't need as of right now. He starts cooking. He makes home made pancakes with fruit whipped creme, eggs, bacon, fresh orange juice, and muffins and biscuits from scratch. Charlie helps him put everything into measuring cups and mix it all up. "Hey Mr. Winchester, Can I say something?" "Yes you can. and please John, or Mr.  John." "I know that you literally just met me and Castiel. But Castiel has stopped Dean from getting bullied a lot since school started on Monday. And It is very soon, but I really think that they are meant for each other. Yes they had a rough patch for like a day. But that was only because Dean was afraid. And Dean is my friend because Castiel is my friend. And I must say that he is an amazing boy, great personality. He really cares about Cas." "I know that does, and I am not worried about how soon they got together at all. If he thinks that he is ready for date someone already, then he is ready and then if not then he will learn. or not, it is all up to him." Charlie said, " Well I am glad that you are approving of what Dean does sir. He seems like he deserves it." John shook his head in agreement.

 

All the while this is happening with John and Charlie, Dean and Castiel just make it to Dean's room. Dean closes the door after Castiel gets in. Dean pushes Castiel onto the bed and makes kissing noises at him, turns his head left and right. Joking around because of what his father said. But then he really goes in for a kiss. While Castiel is still sitting on the bed. He puts his legs around Castiel's then puts his arms around his head and laces his fingers. Dean kisses him a few times before he flips them over. And Castiel is on top of him. "You know, for someone who is kinda quiet, you act tough but in reality, you are a bottom, who wants to be a top." Castiel nudges Dean's head up for him to get access to his neck. Then he kisses all around Dean's neck, the more he kisses him, the harder he sucks. Dean can feel the pressure and he doesn't really care, So long as Castiel doesn't suck too hard. Dean puts his head back as far as he can and bites his lip slightly. Castiel moves his body so that he can sit on Dean and bends forward to kiss Dean. Dean stretches his neck up to reach Cas. Castiel just let Dean do as he wanted. Then Dean pulled apart. "You also may want to know that I love doing this too. Slow kissing, just the two of us." He smiled. Castiel fell to the side of Dean and laughed when he felt his neck tingle slightly. "Oh and you act like a top, and you are. Which I am not complaining at all. In fact, a huge fact, I find it highly attractive. It is so hot. Like you can not imagine how hot it is." "Well, I actually do know how hot it is, because you are such an actual nerd and goof ball it is hot, adorable. And I love it so much." Dean smirks just gets up, walks over to Castiel. "Do you remember earlier in the car? when I said that I love hugs, especially long ones?" "Say no more." Castiel gets up and just hugs Dean. Dean's grip get tighter and then that is when Dean realized that Castiel really cares about him. He hugs Dean back tighter. He just lets himself give in to his feelings. He lets Castiel's warm embrace take over him, he feels as if he means nothing, but in a good way.

 

Castiel felt Dean's posture change, he kissed Deans cheek. Then Dean let go of Castiel and then Castiel let his body hit the bed. Dean crawled over him and just plopped down beside him. Castiel looked at Dean. "Dean what's wrong. And don't lie, I know when something is wrong by now. Especially right now." "it's just that I don't really care about what other people think of me and who ever I am with or who I am doing. But its just that I really want us to stay. Like for ever. I cant loose you because of stupid shit like that. but I also know that you would never leave me because of that. I just.. I just don't know." Dean faced Castiel and Castiel moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. They sit there just like that until John knocks on the door. "Hey the food is done, I could bring it to you if you would like. But I don't know what Castiel would like. So he would have to get his own food." Dean gets up, "Its okay. We will just come get it." Cas gets out of the bed.

 

They get into the kitchen and Dean grabs them both plates out of the cabinet get the food they want and Charlie eats some pancakes. "Wow okay Dean, now I know how you make your pancakes. They are just like yours." He turns his whole body towards her and he huffs at her. Charlie chokes on her food, and her face goes white. "Hey, Dean can I talk to you please." Dean follows her out of the kitchen into the Livingroom. "What Charlie?" Charlie tilts her head and just stares at his neck. She puts a finger on his neck and says, "This Dean. What the hell is this?" She knows what it is but why it is there. Dean brings his hand to his  face and makes a fist over his mouth. "Umm, well, we were making fun of my dad but then it got serious. We didn't do anything. Seriously though. Nothing." Charlie turns around and continues eating. Dean signals Castiel to him. "Hey uh so... Charlie can see my red neck, and I'm a little concerned but also turned on. Because every one can know what we did." "Well just hide it from your dad I don't really care, but that is hot." As Castiel walked away Dean smacked him on the ass. His hand retracting just quick enough that his dad hadn't noticed. But When Dean sat down at the table Sam saw his neck and almost blurted it out loud. Dean looked at him and just gave him wide eyes. He mouthed "No". "I think that me and Castiel are just gonna take this to my room. Thanks Dad." "Yep no problem."

 

 


End file.
